The Marvelous List of Summer Misfortunes
by CarelessWhispers13
Summary: "Well, you just wait, my dear Kairi, by the end of the summer, that list will be filled with things about Sora, Roxas and Riku!" The list was made to track the simple misfortunes of a summer, but soon, it became much more than that. It became a way for the six teenagers to express feelings not easily put into words. RoxasXNamine SoraXKairi RikuXXion
1. Chapter 1

** Well, this is utterly nerve-wracking seems as how I have never written a fanfic for this fandom before (even though I have been a fan of the game for years) and most of the ones that I have read are very, very good. So be good to me dear readers and don't completely massacre my writing, although constructive criticism is MUCH wanted. So, without any more delay, please enjoy **_**The Marvelous List of Summer Misfortunes**_**!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom heart or any of its characters**

**(~Xion~)**

** Today was a very special day. **No, it wasn't anybody's birthday, nor was anyone marrying another. Today was special simply because it was the first official day of summer. The first day of sleeping in until noon, spending ridiculous amounts of money on things I wouldn't normally buy, and just doing nothing for the next two and a half months before starting senior year of high school, which was more of a victory lap and an excuse for the Jocs to pick on the Freshmen.

But what made today even more special was that I was meeting up with some of my better friends at the mall, and even though I normally despise the mall greatly, today would be tolerable, because this shopping trip was focused on a list.

Back in about April, Kairi, whom had already been planning part of our summer, had approached Naminé and I and told us of an idea she had come up with during Math class while she was clearly not paying any sort of attention to the teacher. She had thought of a…bucket list, if you even want to call it that. She had said that on a large sheet of paper, anytime anything embarrassing, strange, misfortunate or just plain creepy happened to one of the three of us, we would write a detailed sentence about the happening and basically let all of our friends laugh at us for it.

I had found the idea hilarious, and although it had taken a few weeks to convince Naminé that it would be more funny than humiliating, she eventually agreed, and it would have just been between the three of us, had Kairi not let it slip to Selphie, who as soon as she found out, demanded that she be included (even though I think she just wanted an excuse to laugh at others) And after we let Selphie in on the list, Olette had found out, and she had been admitted to participate as well. Aqua knew about it as well, but she refused to take part in it since she would be moving to Transverse Town to go to college.

So today the five of us would be discussing in depth how the list would work while finding 'fashionable summer attire' which would mostly consist of everyone else buying an ungodly amount of clothing while I just bought a few items, mostly what Naminé or Kairi would urge me to get.

I sighed as I crossed downtown Twilight town, a warm breeze rushing through my short black hair as I glanced up at the sky, which was a perfect, cloudless blue that made the corners of my mouth curve upwards, today would be a good day indeed. And, of course, my day was made even more amazing when I heard the familiar voice of my best friend call out behind me,

"Hey, Stranger!" I turned to face Naminé, who was strolling towards me with a euphoric grin that matched my own. Seeing Naminé made me incredibly grateful that while I might be pale, I certainly wasn't as ghostly white as Naminé. I grinned even wider, thinking of the time Kairi had talked me into getting a spray tan with her. Long story short-I ended up orange for a month.

"Well hello to you, too" I replied as she caught up to me and we began walking together for the last couple blocks until we hit the mall.

"Excited for today?" I questioned, knowing that Naminé disliked the idea of a list that's sole purpose was to cause others to laugh at you. She grimaced and said in a strained voice,

"No, I am not excited to establish a list that will probably cause Selphie to never stop laughing at me"

"Naminé, how many horribly embarrassing things do you think are going to happen to you this summer? I mean, come on, it's only two and a half months, right?" I reasoned with her, just as we turned the corner and the mall was in sight.

"Xion, what if they try to set me up?" I glanced at my blonde friend with a 'get-serious' face and exclaimed as I pulled the door to the mall open, "Naminé, nobody is going to set you up!"

"Xion, Naminé! Over here!" I heard Kairi's voice shout as soon as we stepped into the mall. I turned my gaze away from Naminé and towards Kairi, who was standing beside a bench where Selphie and Olette were already seated at, Olette smiled at us both, offering a small wave before I was captured in an incredibly tight and suffocating hug, thanks to Kairi. "Geez, Kairi, you act like you haven't seen us in years, it's only been since yesterday!" I said, pushing her off of me.

Selphie finished a text message that she had been typing and stood, exclaimed, "Good, they're here, now can we actually go into a store now?" I rolled my eyes; "Oh please, Selphie, your daddy's money will still be in your bank account two minutes from now" I smiled, and hugged her as she chuckled, "Hey, you never know!" she said jokingly pointing at me after we broke the hug. I smirked, and turned to Kairi, who smiled and said,

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

"OH! I call dressing Xion today!" Selphie shouted, raising her hand, earning a laugh from Olette and Kairi. I groaned as Selphie ran into the nearest store, which happened to be Victoria's Secret. Shit.

"Selphie, I can pick out my own damn underwear!" I shouted, running into the store after her. Maybe today wouldn't be a relaxing and nice as I had thought…

**(~Naminé~)**

** "Oh, Naminé, that is **_**adorable**_**!" **Olette exclaimed as I stepped out of the dressing room in my last article of clothing that I had picked out, a white, silky skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. "Do you really think so?" I asked timidly, even though I was already in love with it.

"Naminé, you would look cute in a paper sack!" Selphie said offhandedly while examining the bikini she had in her hand, sighing at the price tag for the fourth time. Kairi giggled, and nodded in agreement,

"You really do look darling in it, Naminé" she said with a smile. I turned to Xion, who actually had a large amount of bags considering that she hated shopping, and I asked her, "What do you think, Xion?" she moved her chin off of her hand, and replied,

"It looks nice, Naminé," I nodded, turning back into my dressing room and shutting the door. I dressed back into my normal clothes, hurrying, noticing how bored Xion had looked, and I collected the clothes I was going to buy quickly in an attempt to get out of the store faster. I paid with exact change at the check-out line, impressing myself that I actually paid with exact change, and after we finally found a place to sit outside a soft pretzel store, Kairi stated suddenly,

"Okay, the list, we need to establish rules!" to which Selphie, Xion and Olette nodded at. I inwardly groaned, dreading the conversation. I caught Xion's eye, and she nodded to me reassuringly. "Kairi, how about we can't sabotage each other," Xion suggested, and I sighed, reminding myself to thank her and buy her something later. Selphie groaned, slumping in her seat while Kairi nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, we can't try to do something to embarrassing one-another unless it's a third party's idea" Olette nodded, and asked, "Can we tell other people about the list?" Selphie tilted her head, actually thinking about that, and Xion spoke up, "I don't think we should, I mean, if we did then the person we tell could try to do something to one of us, and it's not fun if it's on purpose," I nodded in agreement, as Selphie groaned, "Aw, but telling people would make it more fun!"

Kairi had been thoughtfully nodding this entire time, and she finally spoke up, "Sorry, Selphie, but I have to agree with Xion, we can't have a ton of other people in on it, this list is just about our misfortunes, not what happens when we get sabotaged by someone," Selphie huffed, but nodded.

After a moment of silence, Selphie perked up, asking loudly, "Do we have to write down _boy _stuff?" Olette burst out giggling, Xion rolled her eyes and shook her head, and Kairi blushed a deep shade of red, causing me to grin and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, Kairi, who are you thinking about?" Selphie asked in mock wonder, because we all knew who it was that she was thinking about, it was-

"*cough* SORA! *cough*" Xion nonchalantly teased, earning a laugh from everyone but Kairi, who opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "I d-do NOT have feelings for Sora!" she sputtered, widening her eyes as her face got even redder. "Oh, please, Kairi, if it were any more obvious you would have a sign taped to your forehead that says 'I love Sora!'" Selphie exclaimed, pointing at her. I laughed along with Olette and Xion, while Kairi finally sighed and said quietly, "Fine, I _like _him, I don't love him" Selphie did a fist pump, shouting, "And we have a confession!" Olette quit laughing long enough to ask Kairi, "So do we have to write things about boys on the list?" Kairi sighed, and nodded with an exasperated look on her face.

Selphie cheered, "Great! Now we get to hear about all the things Kairi does with Sora!"

"Hey, I only have to write something down if its misfortunate, strange, creepy or embarrassing!" she exclaimed, and all of us started giggling again,

"Kairi, its _Sora,_ everything you do with him could be classified as one of those things!" Selphie said before giggling some more. "Well, you're going to have to get him away from his two man-lovers first!" Olette said, and Xion snorted in amusement,

"Pfft, no kidding, just think, if you ever marry Sora, It'll be like marrying Roxas and Riku, too!" Xion muttered, and Olette nodded in agreement.

"Guys, it will not be like that! I've kind of hung out with him without them around…" she said, becoming more discouraged as the sentence progressed. "Hey, relax, Xion and I took kickboxing classes last winter, we could get Roxas and Riku out of the picture if you want!" Selphie offered, as Xion nodded with a grin on her face.

"No, you may not 'get rid of' Sora's closest friends!" Kairi snapped, and just as Kairi said that, Selphie eyed Xion, Kairi and I with a gleam in her eyes, and I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Kairi!" she squealed, my eyes widened, "Do you realize that there are three of them, Sora, Roxas and Riku, and there are three of you?" Dang it, she said it. I quickly gripped the handles of my seat, keeping myself from going into panic-mode. I watched from the corner of my eye as Kairi came to that realization, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape and her eyes flashing. "Naminé!" Olette exclaimed before Kairi could say anything, "You and Roxas would be soooo cute!"

"Oh my gosh, they would be!" Kairi agreed as I cursed Olette inside my head with as many offensive words that I could think of.

I quickly shook my head, saying, "No, no we wouldn't be!" Selphie narrowed her eyes as she glared at me, and said, "Oh, yes you would, missy, you cannot argue with that!" Xion rolled her eyes as Olette said, "Oh, Naminé, Roxas it so _cute_, how could you not just love him?"

"If you like Roxas that much then why don't _you_ go ask the dude out?" I asked, clearly flustered by their suggestions. "Pfft, _because, _Nam, Olette is this close to going out with Hayner!" Selphie said, putting her thumb and pointer finger centimeters apart. I rolled my eyes, and then Selphie turned to Xion, much to my relief, and said, "Now, _you, _Miss Xion, would be perfect with Riku,"

The look on Xion's face was so priceless I burst out laughing. She jerked her head back an inch or so, her eyes widened and her brow furrowed as her upper lip moved up in disgust. "Oh, Xion, Riku would be fun to date, don't you think?" Kairi asked, clearly thinking that notion over with great concentration. 'Wow, nice going, Kairi' I thought sarcastically.

"Guys, no, I'm not going to date a guy whose whole reputation is…well…" she prompted calmly, as Selphie giggled. "What, are you saying that you _wouldn't _have sex with Riku?" Xion nodded, and Selphie raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"Now, Selphie, I can kind of see where she's coming from, I mean she's really not close to Riku at all and really, is only friends with him because their friends with the same people, and who knows, maybe she's scared!" Kairi said, jokingly teasing her with the last bit, but the rest was completely true. Xion was better friends with Roxas than Sora or Riku, those two just kind of came as an extra bonus. Kairi was the one who was really good friends with Sora and Riku. Selphie rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Well then, maybe you're going to have to get to know him better, if you know what I mean!" Olette started giggling again, and Xion rolled her eyes "No, Selphie, I will not be doing anything sexual with Riku,"

"But why not? I would!" She inquired in shock. "Selphie, why don't you date Riku if you want to bang him so bad?" I exclaimed, trying to get her to drop the issue.

"Why, my dear Naminé, you know I can never tie myself down to one single man!" she replied. Kairi snorted and shook her head, "Oh, Selphie…" she murmured.

"Well, you just wait, my dear Kairi, by the end of the summer, that list will be filled with things about Sora, Roxas and Riku!" she glanced at Olette, and elbowed her and added, "And Hayner."

** Well, that's the end of the first chapter; I really hope you guys liked it, and that you'll stick with this entire story. And before I go, I would like to ask you guys, what is your favorite romantic pairing out of all of the pairing in Kingdom Hearts? Alright, until next time, farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello readers, I received two reviews and about 6 story favorites or story alerts, (which might not seem like a lot, but I didn't think I would get any) so I am pleased to give you guys chapter two, I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(~Kairi~) *the next day***

** "Of COURSE we'll be safe **tonight, mom!" I assured my mother over the phone for the umpteenth time since we had begun the conversation. Naminé grinned beside me, shaking her head as she grabbed for her glass of ice tea that rested on my glass coffee table in my living room. "No, mom, we won't be doing anything 'irresponsible' with any of the boys, jeez, I've known them for ages, that's disgusting!" I answered my mother, only half lying as I said it through gritted teeth.

Naminé cracked up after I said that, fighting to not do a spit-take with the tea she had just sipped. I turned to her, rolling my eyes, and told my mother, "Yeah, okay, I love you too, goodbye!" And I hung up without giving her a chance to change her mind.

"So, I take it she's letting you go to the beach tonight with everyone else?" Naminé questioned, taking another swig of her tea before setting it back on the table. I nodded and sighed, "yes, but I must be 'on my best behavior and avoid promiscuous contact' " I mimicked my mother's voice; crossing my legs on the silky white couch Naminé and I were seated on. She smiled a small smile, shaking her head and told me, "Kairi, she just wants to make sure that you don't end up knocked up with a goofball as the baby-daddy!"

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny!" I snapped sarcastically as I hopped up off of my couch and strolled into my kitchen, and opened multiple cupboards and checked my refrigerator before finding what I had been looking for-peppermint ice cream. I quickly grabbed two spoons from a drawer adjacent to the fridge, and strolled back into my living room with my spoons and tub of ice cream. Naminé's eyes widened as I set the tub down on the table and handed her a spoon, "Dig in," I told her simply. She hesitated, cautiously inquiring, "Didn't your mother _just _buy this couch and the new rug?" I eyed the cream-colored rug that lay underneath the glass table and shrugged, "Trust me, she could probably afford two more," I said backhandedly before digging into the brand new ice cream tub. After a moment of staring at me in disbelief, Naminé sighed, and dug into the ice cream as well.

"So, your mother was really that worried about you doing something nasty with one of the guys?" She asked me before sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. I nodded, and quickly swallowed a cold chunk of the dairy product before I told her, "Yeah, she asked me if I had any 'sexual relations' planned with 'that spiky-haired brunette boy' " Naminé giggled before putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and suggesting, "You know, you should write _that _down on the humiliation list," I rolled my eyes,

"No, thank you," I replied, swallowing hard, "that's not near as bad as what my mother could have said, in fact, I'm surprised that she didn't just come out and ask, 'Kairi, are you planning on letting that goofy kid, Sora tap you later?' or _something_ like that!" Naminé laughed loudly as she carefully set down her spoon on top of the ice cream tub lid and suggested,

"You should have said yes!" she stopped to suppress a giggle first before continuing, "Can you even imagine Sora trying to make a move on you?" I slapped a hand on my forehead, cracking up as I tried to picture Sora attempting to be sexy and smooth. "What would he do, ask me, 'Hey Kairi, do you wanna…you know, do it?' he'd have a heart attack before I could get his clothes off!" I said, Naminé laughed even harder, and when she caught her breathe she gasp, "A-and before the action, He might try to yawn and put his arms around you like in some cheesy 80's movie!" I laughed, pretending to yawn and drape my arm over her as she continued to giggle .She stood, and, in her best imitation of Sora's voice, she asked me in a deep voice,

"Excuse me, Kairi, I would be eternally grateful if you would bang me, so maybe we could go get some ice cream and come back to my place and 'get to know each other better' if you know what I mean, Sexual. Perhaps in a hot tub, or a dark bedroom!" by the end of her little speech I was howling with laughter, holding my stomach, and in-between my fits of laughter I choked out, "He'd probably have to call Riku before and afterwards for moral support!" Naminé fell to the ground, laughing even harder, tears running down her face as I stood, and tried to suggest, "And them, maybe-" I was cut off as I backed into the glass table and felt it tilt away from me and my hysterical best friend, in a direction I knew was not good.

"Oh, damn, NAMINÉ!" I shouted, just as the table crashed and hit the floor on its side, the whole half that hit the ground breaking into tiny little pieces. And as the glass was shattering, the tub of melting ice cream and dirty spoons we had used tumbled onto the new rug under the now broken table, the pink goo splattering onto the cream-colored fabric, probably permanently staining it. I clutched at my hair, widening my eyes as I realized how much trouble I would be in for this. Naminé and I both turned to stare at each other her eyes wide as well; one hand clamped over her mouth as she slowly stood up, and looked down at the wreckage.

"Shit! My mom is going to kill me!" I exclaimed, a wave of panic rolling towards me. I quickly picked my cell phone up off of the couch, quickly thinking of anyway that I could possibly hide this from my mother, and I began looking up four numbers in my contacts as I glanced over at Naminé, who was furiously writing on a long piece of paper, I recognized it as the list we had created, and I questioned,

"What on earth are you doing?" She looked up at me, only stopping from writing for a moment as she told me in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm writing this event down on the list, something tells me that this situation qualifies as good enough to write down." And with that, she continued writing, as I fought the urge to strangle her.

**(~Xion~)**

** "You did **_**what **_**to the coffee table**?" I asked in disbelief as I hopped on my navy blue moped and started it up. _"I told you that Nam and I would explain when you get here, but hurry, I want to explain it to you before the guys get here!" _Kairi's voice exclaimed from the other end of the line. I sighed, "Alright, I'll be there in like, two minutes" and I hung up without waiting for a response. I pulled out of my drive-way, and began driving down to the end of my road, wondering why on earth she had wanted all of the guys over instead of her just calling me over.

_'Duh, she wants to see Sora!'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head and sighing. Of course, she didn't _have _to invite Roxas and Riku as well…maybe they had all been hanging out and she had to settle for Sora plus two tag-alongs, or no Sora at all. Hmm, I personally would have chosen no Sora at all, although I wasn't the one with the unnaturally huge crush on Sora. But still, I didn't want to have to deal with the other two, I mean, I loved all three of the boys (in a totally platonic way, mind you) we were practically siblings, sure I hadn't known the boys as long as Kairi, (whom had befriended them at age three) but I had still known them since I was seven. Being 17, that was about ten years, so of course I liked them, it was just, when they got together, all three of them, they tended to act a little, well…stupid.

I felt bad thinking that, but in a way, it was true, when the three of them got together, Sora's energy level went way up to the point of him acting dangerously hyper for the first three hours they were together, before turning into a very tired loon. Roxas got all sarcastic and never quit trying to make others aware of his sarcastic nature until, on more than one occasion, I had punched him in the shoulder. But Riku was really the worst, he turned into the biggest pervert known to man, (which made me wonder how bad he was when he was drunk) but he also made all of these 'women belong in the kitchen' jokes and his ego puffed up a bunch. I had also punched him on multiple occasions, but unlike Roxas, who would laugh it off with me and we would get on with life and have fun, Riku would get all pissy that a girl actually managed to punch him. I guess he was just used to girls fawning over him and nothing else.

Just as I finished that thought, I pulled into Kairi's drive way, which really looked like another street it was so huge. I'm just going to come out and say it; Kairi was loaded with a capitol 'L'. Her house was immaculate; it had four floors, and then a stairway to her roof, where you could see almost all of Twilight Town from. She had a main floor, where her kitchen and living room was, a second floor that held two bathrooms and four bedrooms, a third floor with another bathroom and three more rooms. The fourth floor was a huge room lit by black lights; it had a dance pad, a mini bar and a gigantic stereo system. And don't even get me started on her basement, which probably held the biggest TV known to man and a large trampoline took up most of the back half of the basement. Seriously, a trampoline, _in their basement!_

I climbed the seven pure white steps up to her pure white door which held a glass oval in it so that I could see into their house. There were two, big surprise here, WHITE pillars that held up the roof top that jutted out over the porch. I felt like I was entering a palace. Instead of ringing the doorbell like any good friend would do, I opened the door, which was almost always unlocked in the summer, and marched right in, jokingly announcing, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Xion, is that you?" I heard Kairi call from the living room to my right. I turned to my right and marched into the living room to witness one of the funniest and startling scenes ever. Kairi was standing, with a worried look on her face, over a glass table (that must have been new because it wasn't in the room the week before when I had been at Kairi's last time) that was pushed over on its side, half of it shattered into pieces, and under the table, was a white rug, splattered with pink goo, and a tub of peppermint ice cream lying on its side, the melting ice cream inside of it dripping onto bits of glass. I dropped my jaw, staring at the scene, unsure of whether to laugh or gasp in shock. I took a step closer, eyeing Naminé, who was sitting on Kairi's white couch, clutching a piece of paper. She looked up at me and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. I grinned, and asked, "So, did you write this down on the list yet?"

"Ugh! You and Naminé both, just worried about that dumb list!" Kairi exclaimed, her voice rose as Naminé and I cracked up laughing. "Stop it! It's not funny!" Kairi snapped, a worried look appearing on her face. I cleared my throat, forcing myself not to laugh, but a smile still hung on my lips. "Your right, Kairi, this is in no way funny!" I barely kept myself from laughing as Kairi rolled her eyes, "Oh, just laugh, okay?" she huffed as Naminé and I burst out laughing again. "I did write it down, Xion, you want to read it?" Naminé offered in between breathes. I nodded, reaching out my hand as she placed it in my hand, it read:

_Entry 1: date, June 15__th__,_

_ Subject, Kairi, while attempting to imitate a very smitten Sora, in her state of utter clumsiness, knocked over her mother's brand new glass table, breaking it, and in the meantime spilling some very delicious peppermint ice cream that COULD have been used for better purposes, is now spilled, melting into her mother's BRAND SPANKING NEW cream-colored rug…silly Kairi…_

I dropped the note, practically cackling as Naminé joined in with me as Kairi just stared at us in utter aggravation. After a few good minutes of rolling around on the floor, and tears rolling down my cheeks, Kairi picked me up as I slowly stopped laughing. "Would you be careful? You could roll into glass!" she stated, and I cleared my throat again, this time seriously looking at the situation. After a moment of thought, I told her, "Well, first of all, Nam was right, that ice cream could have been used for something better, so, very carefully, reach over and pick up that tub of ice cream and the cap, and put it back in the fridge." While I was trying to logically think through the mess, I realized that I really needed the guys to get here, them at least when we had swept and mopped away all of the glass pieces they could lift the table and move it somewhere. "Nam, I want you to get me a broom and a dust pan, okay?" I asked, and she nodded. Once she was gone, and Kairi had successfully gotten the ice cream tub back into the fridge, I asked, "Kairi, why were you trying to imitate Sora deeply in love?"

She sighed, and reluctantly and sheepishly stated, "Because, we were joking about if Sora were to ever, you know, try to hook up with me," I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing too loud.

"Now that, I would have loved to have seen," I said, and was about to call Naminé, when she rounded the corner with a stainless steel handled broom and a matching dust pan, "I found a broom, Xion!" she said, and immediately following Naminé's announcement, a high pitched voice, which was obviously a boy's voice who was trying to sound like a girl, called from down the hall, "Oh, Kaiiiirrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii, we're here!" Kairi giggled softly and I groaned, because the boys had arrived.

**Well, that's all I've got for this chapter, stick around for the next chapter, and please review this story; I'm not going to badger you guys to review or anything, but I would CERTAINLY appreciate the thought, even if all you comment is going to be is to chew me out for a typo, please review anyway. Anyway, until next time, Goodbye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back, for the third time in three days. I suppose I should wait longer in between uploading chapters, but I'm having too much fun writing this story, so, here's the third chapter!**

**(~Naminé~)**

** "Oh, Kaiiiirrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii, we're here!" **I heard Riku call from down the hall, his voice raised up an octave or two, trying to imitate a girl's voice. I felt my pulse quicken when I heard a snicker that I knew belonged to Roxas. _'Don't freak out, Naminé, don't freak out!' _I commanded in my head, clutching the handle to the broom I was holding even tighter. I turned to Kairi and Xion, trying to stop my face from heating up any more than it already was. I failed miserably, so I just ducked my head down, suddenly becoming very interested in sweeping the floor.

I immediately began to sweep up the little pieces of glass that were farthest away from the broken table just as the trio rounded the corner, as Sora stopped at the doorway of the living room, I peered up at him, his mouth hung open just a little, his eyes fixed on the wreckage as Roxas stopped behind him, he looked at me, his eyes widened considerably while my face undoubtedly turned red. Riku stopped behind Sora and Roxas, and he also eyed the accident with surprise, but after a minute, he started laughing, just like Xion and I had.

I chuckled softly, as Kairi's eyes widened in frustration, because Xion started giggling again, too. Roxas cracked a smile, looking between the broken table, Kairi and me. Sora didn't laugh, but he did walk over to Kairi and lay a hand on her shoulder, and he asked her, in a completely serious voice, he asked, "Kairi, were you hitting on Naminé again?" Kairi cracked a smile, because, in a way, she had been…while pretending to be Sora. I laughed, looking at Xion, who was covering her mouth with her hand so that she wouldn't start laughing again. She shook her head with a grin, and playfully shoved his hand off of her shoulder and jokingly said, "Oh, yeah, I was TOTALLY coming on to Naminé!" Sora snickered, shaking his head and said, "I told you, Kairi, just tell her how much you wanna have hot, steamy-"

"Okay! Can we focus on cleaning all of this up before we start having such lovely conversations, please?" Xion interrupted, walking towards Sora and Kairi. Kairi's face had flushed a very noticeable pink as Sora had stepped incredibly close to her, the gap between them only inches. I smirked, and turned to Xion, I asked her, "What do you want us to do?"

She looked at me and said, "Nam, keep sweeping all of the little pieces of glass, Sora and Kairi, go find a mop and a bucket of water, Roxas and Riku, come help me move the big pieces of glass." "Ready, break!" Roxas chanted. I giggled, and resumed sweeping, careful to keep my eyes on the floor. I heard Sora and Kairi leave the room, leaving me with Roxas, Riku and Xion.

"So, how are we supposed to move this?" Riku asked, touching the glass gingerly. I look up at Xion, who rolled her eyes, and answered simply, "Easy, once Naminé sweeps up all of the glass and Sora and Kairi mop up any smaller pieces that are left, you and Roxas lift up the table, and carry it into the garage, and then we have to come back and deal with the rug." Riku raised an eyebrow and asked, "But what's wrong with the-oh," he eyed the rug, which by now was probably ruined from the ice cream stained into it. I continued sweeping when Roxas plopped down on the couch next to Xion.

_'Don't torture yourself, just keep sweeping'_ I thought to myself, gripping the broom handle tighter. It's not like I wanted to admit to it, but when I went to such great lengths to hide it, I couldn't deny it to myself. I couldn't deny my feeling for Roxas to myself. Sure, I could barely hide it from my friends, but I had my reasons. I mean, I saw how much Selphie and Olette or even Xion and I teased Kairi for her feelings for Sora, I didn't want to subject myself to that. I didn't want them to suggest that Sora, Kairi, Roxas and I should go on a double date. I also wasn't ready to have all of my friends dropping hints to Roxas like they did to Sora. And let me tell you, they were pretty obvious about it, too. The only reason that Sora didn't catch on was because, well, he was Sora. Kairi would basically have to write 'I LIKE SORA' on a poster and carry it around for him to get that she liked him. Roxas was not as clueless as Sora. He would definitely catch on. And then I would be screwed. I also didn't want to have to deal with them hounding me with the 'L' word. No, I didn't 'love' Roxas; I was only 17. How was I supposed to know what love was?

I shook my head, trying to rid my head of that annoying inner monologue when Sora and Kairi came back with a mop and a bucket of water, both of them were grinning like idiots. "What are you two grinning about?" I asked, sweeping up the last pieces of visible glass. Kairi and Sora looked at each other, and burst out into laughter, Sora almost dropping the mop that he held. I rolled my eyes and stepped back from the table as Sora asked, "Which one of us has to mop the floor?" Riku snorted, and said sarcastically, "Well, obviously, Kairi, she is the woman." Xion punched him in the arm.

"Riku, I have a dustpan full of glass, and I am not afraid to dump it all over you in your sleep." I threatened, and he eyed me cautiously. "Never mind, Sora, you do it, help out a lady-friend!" Sora's face turned a bright pink color as he grabbed the bucket of water from Kairi and dunked the mop into the bucket, and began swirling the mop across the floor. I moved out of his way and say down on the only place open on Kairi's couch, right on the end next to Roxas. "So, Kairi, do you still think you'll be able to go to the beach with us tonight?" Xion asked. Kairi glared at her, "What do you think?" she questioned sullenly. "I'll take that as a no…" Roxas muttered. "But Kairi, you have to go! Tonight's going to be so fun!" Sora protested, looking up from his mopping job. Kairi sighed and looked at him sadly, before telling him, "Sora, there is NO way that my mom will let me out of the house anytime soon after she sees this." Sora slumped him shoulders a little and continued mopping.

That's when Xion decided to give her 'brilliant' input, and she inquired, "Kairi, what time does your mom get home tonight?" Kairi thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "I think nine-thirty?" it sounded more like a question, but Xion kept going, "Dude, we were planning on going down to the beach at eight and staying until at least midnight!" Riku added in, "Lets rephrase that, we're going to be up until at least 2 a.m.," Xion nodded in agreement. "I don't understand." Kairi stated. Sora's eyes lit up when he figured out what Xion was suggesting. "Kairi!" he exclaimed, "You could sneak out! You just hide the table and rug, leave before your mom gets home and turn your phone off so she can't call you!" Kairi's eyebrows knitted together in a line of worry. "Sora, I can't do that…" she trailed off, looking down. "Oh, yes you can, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, just do something bad this one time, please?" Xion begged, standing up and shaking Kairi's shoulders.

"But, Xion, I'll be in even more trouble!" Kairi exclaimed, shrugging away from Xion's grasp. "I have to agree with Xion; don't you want to have fun tonight, Kairi?" Roxas asked. "Dude, one time sneaking out isn't going to kill you," Riku muttered, glancing at Kairi. Sora looked up, a pleading look in him eyes, "Please, Kairi, will you go just this once?"

_'Oh, smooth, Sora!'_ I thought, knowing that Kairi would inevitably say yes to Sora. And what do you know, I was right. She finally sighed, and nodded, "Fine, I'll go," Sora did a fist pump in the air, while Xion smiled, _'Well played, Xion,' _I thought, _'well played'_.

**(~Xion~) 8 P.M.**

** "Do you really think this **will work?" Kairi questioned nervously as she walked in between Naminé and I as we walked down Kairi's drive way, headed for Roxas' car. "Kairi, you worry too much," I replied simply, linking arms with her and strolling a little faster than before.

After we had convinced Kairi to go to the beach despite the fact that her mother might kill her, Sora had finished mopping the floor, and Roxas and Riku had carefully moved the table into one of Kairi's many closets, this one a rather large walk-in closet in her laundry room. Naminé had quickly found some bleach in a cabinet under Kairi's kitchen sink, and after scrubbing vigorously for a good twenty minutes, she had finally bleached out all of the pink stains, and had hung it in the laundry room to dry out.

"Did you turn you cell phone off?" I questioned as we stopped in front of Roxas' bright green Ford Focus. Kairi nodded nervously and opened the back seat door and climbed into one of the back seats. I turned to Roxas, who was leaning against the driver's door. "Nice man car, there Roxas," He rolled his eyes, and groaned, "Xion, shut up, I either got my mom's old car, or no car at all." I snickered, and let Naminé climb in before me. "Okay, whatever you say, Roxy," I teased, and jumped in before he could respond.

Once I had closed the door and Roxas had gotten in, I realized something, "Hey, Roxas, you do realize that there are only five seat…and there are six of us," he turned around to face the three of us in the back and replied, "Yeah, I know, Sora's gonna sit in the back with you guys!" I could see that Kairi had started to grin, and I rolled my eyes, and asked, "Why aren't we taking Sora's truck? We could at least sit in the bed of the truck!" Roxas turned around and started the car, while he told me, "Sora's truck is being repaired, he ran into his mailbox last night," All three of us had to stifle giggles when he told us that, "And it was either we all find a way to fit on your moped, Riku's motorcycle or we used my car."

Just as I saw Naminé open her mouth to say something, the passenger door opened, and Riku slid in. he turned to face us, waggling his eyebrows as he said, "Well hello ladies," Kairi snorted and looked out the window, watching Sora stroll towards the car. I rolled my eyes, and scooted as far as I could to the left to give Sora more room. Naminé moved over to the left as well, and Sora had just opened the door when Kairi quickly slid over as far as she could, and offered him a small grin. He climbed in, pressing the four of us incredibly close together. I turned to Naminé, who was pressed into my right shoulder, and gave her a tired look. She turned to watch Sora and Kairi as Roxas pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road.

After a few minutes of _very_ awkward silence, Sora obnoxiously shouted, "Are we there yet?" Kairi giggled, and Roxas grumbled back to him, "I told you, it's about a twenty minute drive to the beach," Sora sighed, and sat back in his tiny, cramped seat, leaning on Kairi's arm. She turned to Naminé and I, grinning madly. Naminé snorted in amusement, while I smiled really big and gave her two thumbs up. She gave me a thumbs up back, before calling up to the driver, "Roxas, you never told me who all is going to be here!" He looked over his shoulder quickly before switching lanes, and then answered, "Um, the six of us, Axel, Larxene, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Selphie, Tidus…and I think Aqua said that she could make it."

Naminé and I both groaned when Roxas said Larxene would be there, Naminé leaned up and said, "Roxas, seriously? You guys invited Larxene?" "Hey, for the record, I was strongly against this as well!" Riku shouted, flinging his hand up in the air. I laughed, and said, "Thank you, _Riku_, at least one other person despises that no-good, violent son of a-" "Okay, Xion! We get it, you guys hate Larxene," Roxas interrupted, "and I don't like her either, but I really wanted Axel to come, and the only way Axel would go was if he could bring Larxene!"

While I was incredibly glad that Axel would be there, considering he had just graduated from high school and should have been worrying about college, I still wasn't happy about Larxene coming. She hit almost every guy that she talked to, even Riku, and she was ALWAYS trying to embarrass Naminé and I. She wouldn't bother Kairi because Kairi had punched her in the nose last year when she tried to lock Sora and Kairi in the janitor's closet together. Sometimes I wished that I could punch Larxene in the nose. But unfortunately, Kairi was a little bit taller than me, and Kairi had a good reason. I didn't. "Fine, but if she tries to mess with Naminé or I, I will punch her like Kairi did last year." I told Roxas, and he and Riku chuckled. "Xion, I'm probably going to beat you to that," Riku told me without looking back at me. I smirked and muttered, "We'll see about that,"

I looked out the window again, and realized that we were almost to the beach. "It's about damn time!" Sora shouted, squirming around in his seat, forcing Kairi to scoot over and practically sit on Naminé's lap. When Roxas finally parked, I opened my door, and almost fell out of the car. I slowly stepped out of the car, examining the area. It was nice, really, we would get a good view of the sunset, and it looked like the water was relatively calm. The only ones that were already on the beach were Hayner, Pence and Olette. Figures, we were five minutes early, everyone normally showed up at the last possible second when we had parties or anything like this.

I smiled, and grabbed my towel. I turned to Kairi, and muttered, "Race you to the beach," and I took off, listening to Kairi shout at me as she ran after me.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was more of a filler chapter, but the next chapter is the beach, and I'll be sure to put in some couple-y stuff in there. I also have a question, which couple do you want to see the most of? This will help me when I decide what point of view I want to write a section in, so please give me a response! **

**And big shout out to the three people that have reviewed my story so far: The Trio of Twilight, Light-Sakura, and Marionette of Ancient Relics**

**Thanks so much, guys, and keep on reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow, thanks you guys for the four reviews I got on chapter three! Seriously, they mean a lot. Anyway, here's chapter fours, which, I'm going to warn, has quite a few swear words in it, so if that bothers you, then you might want to skip this chapter (although I'm not sure why you would read a T rated story about a bunch of teenagers if language bothers you) Anyway, I digress, you have been warned!**

**(~Naminé~)**

** "Xion, that's not fair!" **I heard Kairi shout as the two girls raced in front of me, sprinting towards the beach at full speeds. I shook my head and sighed, "Seriously, you two are acting like Sora and Riku!" I shouted after them, chuckling to myself. Neither of them heard me, although Sora and Riku did. "Whoa, there, don't go comparing us two those two crazy girls down there!" Sora teased, jerking his thumb towards Xion and Kairi, who by that point were shouting at each other jokingly, arguing over who won. I glanced at them, and then back at Sora and Riku. "Your right," I started, causing both of the males to smirk in satisfaction, "You two are worse than the girls," Sora slumped his shoulder, glancing at me tiredly. "We are NOT worse than those two!" Riku protested, shutting the door to Roxas' car and stepping around the front of it.

"Oh, yes you are! You two get all defensive of your massively huge egos and go all freaky on the other when you think that you won!" I pointed out, and Roxas, who had been grabbing towels from the trunk, popped his head above the truck, and volunteered, "I agree with Naminé, you two are ridiculous!" I smiled triumphantly, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I turned and walked down towards the beach. I hadn't walked more than a few steps when I heard, "At least Sora and I don't secretly have crushes on one another!" Riku called. My heart rate leapt from normal to dangerously high in about four seconds. I desperately tried to keep myself from panicking, assuring myself, _'don't worry, he couldn't possible know, you hide it well enough!'_

After letting my face cool down, and my heart rate had returned to a safer rhythm, I turned, and curtly answered, "Actually, there would be a better chance of you and Sora having an in-the-closet relationship than there would be of Roxas and I possessing feelings for one another, isn't that right, Roxas?" Riku turned to Roxas, who smirked, "She told you,"

Sora awkwardly scratched the back of his head, grinning painfully. Riku turned to Sora, and in the gayest voice he could possibly muster, he asked, "So, Sora, would you like to race me to the shore? Winner's on top tonight!" Roxas and I busted out laughing, and Sora nodded, pretending to be eager to race him. "On you marks, get set, GO!" Sora shouted, and both boys literally leapt over the car's hood, and bounded down the beach. I shook my head, grinned as I watched them try to shove each other into the sand, shouting insults at each other as they ran. "They really are crazy, huh?" I heard Roxas' voice ask from behind me, and the first thing I noticed, was how close he sounded. In fact, I could _feel _how close he was. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms, despite the fact that it was in the upper 80s that day.

I mustered up a giggle that sounded nervous even to my ears. I cringed and turned around, to find him leaning against the car door, not two footsteps' distance from me. I tugged at the bottom of my white cover-up dress, and managed a slight grin and replied, "Y-yeah," I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering, but either Roxas didn't notice or he chose to ignore it because he stared out at the four teens who were now staring out at the sun, which had begun its fast descent into the west. I looked at them too, a smile growing on my face. "Hey, Roxas?" I stared my sentence innocent-sounding enough. Roxas turned to me, a quizzical look on his face, "I'll race you to the beach!" I shouted the last part, and broke into a sprint towards the beach, giggling as Roxas shouted at me, "Hey, no fair! I have to carry all of your guy's _crap_!" but I heard the sound of his hurried footsteps behind me, causing my smile to broaden.

I ended up winning, like, by a _lot_. I cheered when I stopped next to Kairi and Sora, who were smiling back at Roxas. I turned to see him huffing and almost dropping a tan beach bag, which I recognized as mine, as he finally got to the five of us. He glared at me, although it wasn't very convincing, seems as how he was fighting back a smile. "Here, take your crap, girl!" he exclaimed, flinging my beach bag at me, and then a blue towel, which I barely caught, thanks to the fact that I wasn't exactly staring at the bag, if you know what I mean. "I swear did you just pack a bunch of rocks in there or something?" He asked playfully, setting down everyone else's stuff gently on the sand. I stifled a giggle, and answered, "Yes, Roxas, I put them in there just for you!" He widened his bright blue eyes, "Oh really, is that so?" He asked, and jogged forward, and wrapped one arm around my waist, and began spinning me around. "Roxas let me down!" I commanded, but I really didn't sound commanding, because of my darn giggling again. I kicked my legs, trying to pry myself from his grasp.

Well, as luck would have it (or perhaps I should say _bad luck_ would have it) while I was kicking my legs, one of my legs accidentally kicked back a little too far, and well…I kicked him in the place where guys shouldn't be kicked. Roxas groaned, and fell back, onto the sand, one hand still on my waist, the other cupping his…place. Xion had broken out into rather loud laughter, and I turned to glare at her, when I realized that Olette, Hayner and Pence had joined our group. Olette and Kairi were both trying to hide their grins, while Riku, Sora, Hayner and Pence were staring at Roxas with a mixture of sympathy and shock. "Roxas, I am _so_ sorry!" I hissed, trying to get out of his grasp, but he kept holding me around my waist. Had we been in a less awkward situation I would have rather liked it. He squinted at me, and after a minute he grinned slightly, "Hey, at least you didn't do it on purpose," he said. I bit my lip and put a hand on his shoulder, genuinely feeling bad. Unfortunately, just as I was about to stand, helping him up, I heard a voice playfully yell, "Roxas! What kind of crappy foreplay is that?" Well, now we all knew Axel was here. And I wanted to kill him.

**(~Xion~)**

_**'Wow, what a way to announce your presence, **__Axel' _I thought sarcastically. Riku, Hayner and I snickered a bit while my eyes went to Naminé. I started laughing louder when I saw the look of utter horror and embarrassment play across her face as she struggled to stand, and get out of Roxas' grip. I leaned over to Kairi and Olette and whispered, "This is _so_ going on the list." Olette giggled, and answered, "Definitely…say, do you guys have anything written down yet?" I started laughing all over again as I thought of Naminé's entry that she had written for Kairi. "Yes, we already have one…unfortunately," Kairi muttered, crossing her arms. "And you have to read it, Olette!" I exclaimed, turning back to Naminé and Roxas, who were both sporting very red faces as Axel made his way towards us, and I noticed that Larxene was not with him.

"Hey, Axel, what happened to your lady-friend?" I shouted, fighting the urge to call her something worse than that. He looked at me, a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, oh no. "And keep the explanation clean, would you?" I added. His grin disappeared, and he told me, "Aw, Xion, if I did, I wouldn't have a story to tell!" I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Well then I really don't want to hear your story," Kairi snorted, and we turned to each other and she nodded in agreement. "Well _I _want to hear about it!" Riku shouted in disagreement. I rolled my eyes, as Axel waggled his eyebrow, "Alright, if you can handle the details." "Well, I'm going to leave, now, wanna come with me?" I asked Kairi and Olette, who eagerly nodded, more than happy to get away from this 'Story Time' considering the story was almost certainly something sexual, and when it pertained to Axel and Larxene, I couldn't not want to hear about it anymore.

So, before Axel could get started, I spotted Selphie strolling down the beach, and before Axel's first sentence was out, I was sprinting towards Selphie, Kairi, and Olette, and, now I noticed, Naminé were trailing behind me. I stopped when I got to Selphie. "Thank God you were here, Axel was about to tell us another one of his 'stories' " She shuddered, and said, "Well then, why don't we go down to the shore over here," she pointed to a place where sand met ocean a good twenty yards from Axel and the crowd of boys, who all looked more than enthralled by Axel's tale. "Oh, please, take us anywhere but back to Axel!" Kairi announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

As we walked, I turned to Naminé, whose face had returned to a normal shade by now. I grinned at her, and teasingly asked, "So, how was that foreplay?" Kairi and Olette laughed, while Selphie looked at Naminé and I with a puzzled gaze. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked me when we all kept laughing. Kairi spoke up, and told Selphie, "Oh, well, Roxas decide to do that cute couples thing where he spun her around," Selphie 'awed' at that, clasping her hand together, "And then, Nam decide to be a BIG JERK, and kicked him in the man-junk," "I did not do it on purpose!" Naminé protested, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, so she didn't _purposely _ruin his chances at reproducing, but now, Roxas and Naminé will never have children," Kairi concluded, feigning sadness. Selphie chuckled, looking at Naminé. "I do not want children with Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed, and stopped walking. "Nam, honey, we're your friends, it's okay to admit that kind of stuff to friends!" Olette told her, touching Naminé's arm. Naminé jerked her arm away, and told us firmly, "I do not like Roxas like that, okay?" I backed off, and held my hands up, "Hey, Nam, I believe you, I was just teasing." Olette sighed, and nodded in agreement with me. The blonde sighed, and kept walking, "I know, I just hate it when people do that kind of stuff in front of me and Roxas. It just makes things awkward." Naminé answered, and Kairi sighed, "Look, Naminé, you know that we're only joking. I know that you and Roxas are only friends, and I'm sure Roxas realizes that as well."

Naminé sighed, but she nodded. "I know I just don't want anything to ruin our friendship." "Oh, honey please, you could hit him over the head with a crowbar, and that boy would still be your friend. I mean, you kicked him in the no-no spot and he was still holding you around the waist!" Selphie stated, looking at Naminé with squinted eyes. Kairi, who had been looking at the group of males suddenly asked, "I wonder if they're done yet, I want to go get my towel." "Well, there's only one way to find out," I announced, and marched towards to group of men.

As I approached the group, I noticed Tidus had joined the group, and when I got closer, they started laughing, and began dispersing, which meant that story time was over. "Hey, Roxas, Sora's girlfriend wants her towel!" I called, stopping all of the guys in their tracks. "Whoa, Sora, I didn't know you had it in you!" Hayner exclaimed, slapping Sora on the back. Sora's ears had turned a considerable shade of red as he muttered, "Xion, Kairi's not my girlfriend!" I laughed, and put my hands on my hips, "Well she might not be your girlfriend yet, but you sure want her to be," I returned, and a lot of the guys 'Ohhhhhhed' when I said that. "I-I do not!" he stuttered, pretty much giving away that he actually did. "Oh come on, Sora, you've had a crush on Kairi for years!" Riku jumped in. "Ah ha! Thank you, Riku!" I exclaimed, smiling slightly. Axel snickered, "Well, you've got a good eye, Sora," I broke out in a huge grin when Sora glared at Axel, and told him, "You already have a girlfriend, Axel, back off!" I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"Axel, you're a genius!" I exclaimed, as more guys joined in in my laughing. "I try," he said smugly, staring at Sora, whose whole face had turned a rather comical shade of pink. "Come on, guys, this isn't fair, you don't see me announcing that Riku used to have a crush on Kairi!" Everyone stopped laughing. All at once, everyone turned to Riku, who was glaring at Sora with a look that literally would have killed at him if looks actually could kill. And then, everyone was laughing at Riku. Of course, I was the one who started laughing, because Riku had never been exploited like that. He looked around the crowd, his eyes finding mine, and I couldn't tell which feeling was winning, anger or panic, but as soon as I thought that, he quickly looked back at Sora with a relaxed expression, "Come on, dude, you're going to try to throw me under the bus because I liked her when I was eight?" and then, everyone was laughing at Sora, who smiled nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "Sora, just admit that you wanna have sex with her and get it off your chest!" Axel teased, earned Tidus and Hayner's relentless laughs. "Whoa, why can't I want a normal relationship where we don't screw each other every night, AXEL?" "Damn straight!" Axel called, fist pumping the air. "Dude, why wouldn't you want that?" Hayner asked. I saw Roxas roll his eyes. It didn't surprise me that he had been staying quite this whole time. He and Sora were more alike than he would have liked to admit. "Dude, maybe I want to actually have a few real conversations and normal date with her before we jump right to sex!" Sora volunteered. "Way to not think with your dick, Sora!" I shouted, earning a few chuckles, one of them from Roxas, who looked at me, and I winked, and smiled at him. "Fine, I like her!" Sora announced, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Finally, a confession!" Riku shouted, clapping.

"Hey, what's with all the screaming and laughing?" a voice asked from behind me. "Aqua!" I shouted, and turned to give her a hug. She had to bend down considering that she was tall and I was pretty darn short. "Hey, Xion, having fun with all the guys?" she asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, and I looked behind Aqua, and waved the four girls over. "As a matter of fact, I'm having a fantastic time." I stated, just as Kairi, Olette, Naminé and Selphie caught up with me. Kairi grabbed her towel from the pile at Roxas' feet, and straightened up. She turned to Sora, who quickly turned to stare at something that _wasn't_ Kairi. "Sora, did you bring your surf board?" she asked with a small smile. He quickly turned his head (back) to look at her, and nodded, "Yes, I always bring it to the beach, why?" my lip twitched upwards, as I crossed my arms and watched as Kairi told him, "Well…I was hoping you could teach me how to surf,"

I grinned, _'Way to take the initiative,' _I thought, as Sora grinned a little. "Sure, but I only brought one board," he said. "That's fine!" Kairi quickly said, giving him a small smile. He practically ran to Roxas' car, threw open the trunk, and yanked the board out of the trunk, and ran back to Kairi in under a minute. He grabbed her hand, exclaiming, "Come on, once it gets dark we won't be able to surf anymore!" Kairi glanced back at me with a nervous smile, and I gave her a thumbs up.

After they were swimming their way out into the ocean, Axel looked at all of us, and asked, "So, what should we do while those two play couple?" Riku snorted, shaking his head and grinned. "Oh, oh, I've got an idea!" Selphie shouted, raising her hand above her head and jumping around. "Yes, Selphie, do you have a suggestion?" Axel asked sarcastically. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"

"Ugh, no way in hell!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"That is the most annoying game ever!"

"I'd rather watch Sora and Kairi flirt with each other."

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad," everybody turned to stare at Axel, who stood with his arms crossed. He smirked when Pence asked, a little shocked, "But Axel, your actually taken, why would you want to play that game?" "We aren't exclusive, you know." We all gapped at him, considering he was the only one out of the group that was actually taken. "Besides, who wouldn't want to be stuck in a small space alone with one of these lovely ladies," he reasoned, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He turned to Riku, who hadn't said anything. Not a protest, not an agreement, he didn't say anything. "Hey, I think we should do it, don't you, Riku? You haven't had a girl in what, a month? Don't you want some action?" "Are you kidding me, Axel? You want action from one of your friends when you just had violent sex with your girlfriend an hour ago!" Roxas exclaimed. "Oh, jeez, Roxas, I didn't need to know that!" I shouted, cringing. "Seriously, Axel, why are you so disgusting?" Selphie asked. "I am not disgusting, I am a man!" he stated, causing me to roll my eyes. "Some man" I muttered.

"Fine, I'll play." Riku sighed, shaking his head as he did so. We all turned to stare at Riku, "Dude, why are you playing this game? It's for chicks!" Hayner exclaimed. Riku shook his head, and grinned, "Come on, Hayner, don't tell me that you wouldn't try to hit third base with Olette if you two were stuck in a closet together!" "Ohhhhh." I hissed, and turned to Olette with a grin on my face. "W-what, I would NOT!" Hayner sputtered, his face turning pink.

After a beat of silence, Riku sighed, and said, "Alright, fine, you four, sprint to Sora's chick car and back. The winner gets to sit out, since we only need three of you to play to make it even." Hayner, Pence, Tidus and Roxas turned and sprinted without another word. "Screw you guys, you know I can't run too fast!" Pence shouted as Hayner passed him, obviously gloating. Roxas touched the green Focus first, with Tidus right behind him. I watched in anticipation as Tidus slowly caught up to Roxas, and finally running right alongside him. Roxas looked over at Tidus in shock, after all, Roxas was one of our school's best track runners, and he had even placed fifth in state in the 1500 meter. But then again, Roxas was meant for longer distances, while Tidus was a sprinter. Tidus barely passed Roxas as he stopped in front of Axel and Riku, barely avoiding crashing into them and having an incredibly awkward moment unfold. Roxas stared at Tidus in shock as Hayner and then Pence finally got to us, and were both breathing heavily. "Yes! I don't have to play that stupid game!" Tidus cheered, and collapsed onto the sand, a smile on his face.

Roxas glared at Tidus, crossing his arms. "Great, now we know that so many of you will _willingly_ kiss us," Aqua said sarcastically, "What are we going to use as a closet?" Selphie looked around, and after a minute of searching, she pointed to a changing hut a little ways down the beach that stood on a square of concrete. "There!" she announced. Axel turned, and after seeing the little hut, he nodded, "That looks good enough!" he said, and waved us forward, while Tidus softly chuckled at Roxas as he passed. Roxas glared at Tidus murderously, and I looked Roxas in the eyes. "Come on, is it really that bad?" I asked him. I peaked at Naminé out of the corner of my eye. She looked sad. Great, Roxas. He sighed and answered, "No, I mean, it's nothing personal against you five, it's just…this is really a dumb way to try and get people to kiss each other."

I blinked, taken aback by his truthfulness. So maybe he really did want to kiss Naminé…what was I thinking? Of course he wanted to kiss Naminé! We gathered in a circle a little of the left of the hut. "So, how do we start this?" I asked bored already. "We each throw something of yours into a hat, and then we randomly draw something, and you get stuck in a closet with that person. You will go twice, once when you draw an item, and then you won't draw again, you will just wait for someone to draw you name." Selphie explained, obviously eager to start the game. "Yeah, do we have to go kiss another guy?" Riku asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. "Oh, of course not, you draw again!" Selphie said. "Yeah, what are we going to put all of our crap in?" Hayner asked, obviously still annoyed that he had to play. She looked around, before her eyes settled on Axel. "Axel, take your tennis shoe off." "Oh, hell no, I'm not putting anything of my inside Axel's shoe!" Hayner announced. I giggled as Axel, feigning offence said, "Why, Hayner I'm shocked! My shoes are as clean as a whistle, got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes, but took off a hair tie that was around my wrist and dropped it into Axel's shoe, which was pretty clean to my surprise. Selphie dropped in her necklace, and Aqua dropped in a bracelet.

I watched the rest of the players put in an item, some of which were pretty funny, like Pence putting in a Snickers bar wrapper. After everyone had put in an item of some sorts, Selphie covered the opening in the top of the shoe, and shook it up a bunch. Then she gave it to the person on her left, which happened to be Roxas. Roxas glared at the shoe, but reached inside, and pulled out a tiny, silver locket. His face immediately turned bright red, and we all turned and stared at the locket's owner with mouths dropped. I genuinely felt bad for the owner, because the owner of the locket was Naminé.

** Sorry about the semi-cliff hanger! Well, I have a story. While grocery shopping with my family today, my brother and I were in the ice cream isle, where we notice a salt caramel ice cream bar. At the same time we both turned to each other and said, "It's like Sea Salt ice cream!" it made my day **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter: Namiroku, Lucid Stupor, Light-Sakura, and Marionette of Ancient Relics. Thanks so much guys!**

**So, until next time, review if you want to, and goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I hate technology. Seriously, I was so pumped about putting the next chapter up, and then my lap top got a virus and I had to take it into the shop and they kept it for a week and a half! But, its back now, that's what's important. And before we begin, I forgot to do this (because I'm stupid!) and I need to say that the picture I used for the cover photo, belongs to **_**Rinounafan**_** I think we can all agree that she did a fabulous job on it, and you people should check out all the other pieces of work she has up on her deviantart account. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**(~Kairi~)**

** "Sora, I don't think I can **do this." I admitted nervously. He simply laughed lightly, and grabbed the board that was floating in the water beside us. "Kairi, you'll be fine!" he assured me. I eyed the blue and white surf board again. "Just try it once, Kairi." He coaxed, fixing me with a stare that caused my face to heat up. _'Stay calm, Kairi.'_ I commanded myself, shaking my head.

"Fine, I'll try it." I sighed in defeat, gripping the side of the board. Sora grinned widely. "Great!" he exclaimed, genuine happiness ringing in his voice. "Now you have to get on the board." I looked back at the board, and tilted my head to the side. "Um, Sora, how do I get on?" I asked sheepishly. He smirked a little, and suggested, "Here, let me help you." I nodded, gripping the board. His hands help me around my waist, causing me to intake a sharp breathe. "Now, when I push you up, swing your left leg over the board." He instructed me. I shivered involuntarily, noticing that his voice came from right by my right ear; his breathe tickling the side of my neck. I forced myself to nod, trying to snap out of my trance. "Alright, on three," he said, "one, two, three!"

He hoisted me up as high as he could, and I swung my left leg over the board, my leg landed in the water on the other side of the board. I sat up, and looked at Sora. "So now what?" I questioned. He looked behind me at the small waves roaring in. "Well now you have to lay down on your stomach on the board." He explained, turning back to look at me. I shakily drew my legs in, and slowly laid down on my stomach. From this angle, I could see the beach. My cover up dress and Sora's shirt, along with both of our pairs of shoes sat in a pile almost straight in front of me, about 20 feet. To my left, the groups of the rest of our friends were standing, and from the way it looked from where I was, I'd say they were laughing. "Good, now, slowly move into a crouch." Sora instructed, holding the board in place. I stared down at him for a moment, trying to picture myself doing that without looking like an idiot. Unfortunately, all I could think about was me falling off of the dumb board.

Carefully, I pulled my knees up towards my chin, turning towards Sora. Surprisingly, I didn't fall off of the surf board, which caused me to triumphantly grin at Sora. He grinned back at me, and I quickly looked away, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush that I was sure was appearing on my face. After a beat of silence, he cleared his throat, and said, "Right, now you have to stand up." I stared back at him in worry. "Don't worry, I can help you." He said quickly, holding out his hands. I stared dumbly at them for a minute, before I actually took his hands in mine. And I couldn't help but notice his hands. How they were calloused, yet still held my hands so gently. How it felt right having his hands in mine. The warmth that was spreading through my hands quickly spread to my face.

"Um…Kairi?" Sora's voice penetrated through my train of thought, and I focused back on his face, "Hmmm?" "You didn't hear a word of what I said, did you?" he asked. I mentally palmed my forehead, inwardly cursing myself for zoning out, and all because he held my hand! "S-sorry, I zoned out a little, could you repeat that?" I asked, and mustered up a smile for him. He offered a small smile, and told me, "Okay, I said that you have to keep a hold on my hands until your standing, but don't stand up straight, you have to keep your knees bent a little, got it?" I nodded, already picturing in my head now disastrous this would be. I squeezed his hands, and I shakily stood, stopping anytime the board would move under me. Once I was standing, he looked to my right, and turned back to me. "Okay, a wave is coming, I'm gonna let go, and you just try to stay on the board!" and the, he let go. "W-what, Sora!" I sputtered, just as the wave came, moving me forward. I let out a shriek, waving my arms on either side of me, trying to keep my balance as I shook back and forth. I made it over wave still standing, much to my surprise, and I turned back and saw Sora fist pump the air, and I heard him cheer. "Yeah!" I cheered, throwing my arms up in the air. Unfortunately, my cheering happened to rock the board a little too much, and I felt the board tip forward underneath me. I flung my arms back, trying to right the tipping board, but it was no use, I was plunging towards the water…and landed face-first in the salty blue water.

I flailed my arms around, kicking so that I would travel upwards, and soon I broke the surface, sputtering water and coughing the salty liquid out of my throat. "Kairi!" I heard Sora call, and I turned to my left to see Sora swimming towards me. I quit coughing just as he reached me, putting an arm around my waist to hold me up. I felt my face get hot-again- and I quickly looked away. "Are you okay? Jeez, that looked like it hurt." He said, turning his head more so that he could look at my face. And he was right, it did hurt, my face felt like someone had slapped me with a cement block. "Yeah, I'm fine…Sora, you look like I'm dying, I promise!" I giggled, looking into his bright blue orbs. He managed a grin, "Well, so-rry for being _concerned_ about my friend!" he teased. I looked away, was he really just concerned about me as a friend? He cleared his throat, and asked, "Uh, where's my surf board?" I looked back out at the sea, suddenly alarmed as I scanned the dark blue surface. I was suddenly aware of how dark it was getting. I squinted in the dimming light, and I noticed the white and blue board close to the shore, about to wash up onto it. "Sora, there!" I exclaimed, pointing to it. He looked at me, a glint in his eyes. I knew that mischievous look… "I'll race you back to shore!" he shouted, and started swimming towards the shore. "Seriously, wait for me!" I shouted after him, hastily swimming after him.

I was almost caught up to him, when he hit the shore, and grabbed his surf board, his shirt… and both pairs of shoes, and my cover-up dress. "Sora, give me back my clothes!" I shouted, running after his once I could touch the ground beneath me. He just laughed, and ran towards the crowd of people, who were farther down the beach now, crowded around one of the changing huts. "Sora, you jerk, come back here!" I screamed, running down the beach, thankful that I was in track, because I caught up to him quickly. And, doing the only thing that I could to stop him, I tackled him. Down we went, tumbling into the sand, and finally stopping, with myself on top of him, our noses touching.

I stared into his surprised eyes, the bright blue swallowing my vision, making me feel as though I were drowning in blue. My, my, we were awfully close, close enough to even kiss each other if one of us moved in any closer. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if I were to just lean in a little further, yes, just a little further… "K-kairi, can you get off of me, you crushing my arm!" Sora groaned, and I took my gaze off of his eyes, and noticed that his arm was in fact pinned in between the both of in an incredibly uncomfortable looking angle. "Oops, s-sorry!" I said, stuttering a little as I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and I rolled off of his chest and into the sand beside him. He groaned, and stretched out his arm that had been pinned between us, twisting his wrist slightly. Taking this time to grab my clothes, I snatched up my shoes and dress, and stood over him. "Get up, you drama queen! It's not like a 300 pound lady jumped on your arm!" I exclaimed, touching his side with my toe. "Oh, please, I wasn't meaning that you're fat or anything!" he snapped, although he was laughing when he said it, so the seriousness of his comment really wasn't all that serious. I rolled my eyes, and started walking towards the others.

"Hey!" he stopped me, and I turned to glance at him, "Yes, Sora?" "We should have another surfing lesson some time." He said, walking beside me. I giggled, and answered, "Yeah, I would really like that."

**(~Naminé~)**

** '**_**Everybody's staring at me'**_**.** That's all that would register in my mind. All I could see was everyone's eyes trained on me. Some expectant, some surprised, others looked like they were going to start laughing. I fought to keep myself from blushing, and by sheer will-power I didn't. I nervously glanced around at everyone else. Axel and Selphie were among the ones who looked like they were going to laugh. A smile had already formed on Selphie's face. Riku and Aqua showed the least amount of emotions, Aqua faintly showing a sympathetic look in her eye, while Riku was more trained on Roxas than me. Xion had a shocked look on her face, her eyes conveying sympathy. And then there was Roxas. His face was bright red, almost as red as Kairi's hair. His eyes flickered from my locket to my face, and if it were even possible, his face got even redder.

We held each other's gaze for a moment, my face heating up to an uncomfortably warm temperature. "Well, time to get into the closet!" Selphie announced, and I could tell that she was incredibly happy that this was happening. I felt Olette pull me to my feet, my eyes were still trained on Roxas'. Axel dragged Roxas to his feet, and Selphie opened the door to the wooden changing hut. What I really wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs, kicking and hitting everything until they wouldn't make my go in. I wanted to sit down and refuse to go in, or perhaps beg and cry. But instead of making an unnecessary scene in front of Roxas and totally give away my feelings, I silently shuffled towards the wooden shack of doom, never taking my eyes off of Roxas' sky blue orbs. I shot Xion a glare when I passed her, and she gave me an apologetic grin. As soon as I had glared at Xion, I was pushed into the hut, and the door was shut.

I groped around until I found the string that turned on the single light bulb in the center of the tiny shack, and I pulled it. Faint yellow light lit the hut, and I glanced at Roxas. Neither of us said a word. I sighed, and backed up, leaning up against the wall. "You know, we don't have to do anything, we can just stand here for seven minutes." Roxas finally broke the silence. "Heard that, you are not allowed to 'just sit there', Roxas!" Selphie called from outside the hut. Roxas and I both stared at each other with alarmed expressions. "Roxas, what do we do?" I whispered, pushing off of the wall and taking a step towards him. He looked at me, a nervous look made its way across his face as he replied, "We could actually…you know…" I looked up at him, my eyes widening, "You mean, just this once?" I asked softly. "Of course, just for this game, and then we forget about it, I mean, it's not like this will screw our whole friendship up. It's just seven minutes." He reasoned. I thought about it. Did he know that this would be my first kiss? Of course not, I didn't tell people that I was sixteen and had never been kissed. Would this really be worth it? It _was_ Roxas; anyway, wouldn't I rather have my first kiss with someone who I wanted to kiss, even if he only thought of me as a friend? I decided that yes, I would.

"Fine," I whispered, my voice barely audible. He looked at me for a moment, but he eventually stepped closer, so close that our chests were touching. Working as hard as I could to keep the terror out of my eyes, he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart rate picked up, making me thankful that he couldn't hear my heartbeat. I met his eyes again, noticing that he was tilting his head to the side, letting his eyelids droop shut. Instead of letting my eyes shut, I widened mine, this was actually happening. Then, our lips met. My eyes widened even more. My eyes didn't stay open for long, because they slipped shut, my hands finding the nap of his neck, gripping his hair. I had never realized that Roxas could actually be a good kisser. I mean, I didn't think he would be horrible, but I had never guessed that he would be this… amazing. I felt his grip around my waist tighten, and he pulled me closer, so close that I could feel his stomach pressed against mine. I tilted my head more, deepening our kiss. I felt Goosebumps rise on my arms, while warmth was spreading from our lips through my face and down my neck. I shivered involuntarily when we broke for air. I glanced into his eyes for a split second, and leaned in and kissed him again. Sparks. That's what people said when they felt something during a kiss, I felt sparks.

He backed us up, until I was pushed up against the wall, his hands brushing up and down my arms. I gripped his shirt, trying to pull him closer than he already was. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lips, which sent more shivers up my spine, and my heart rate increase even more. I was about to let him in, when I heard the door open, and even though it was now completely dark out, I could still tell that it was Selphie at the door. And the way that I could tell? She squealed. As loud as she possibly could. "Guys, their like, making out in here!" she shrieked, and Roxas and I pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. He rolled his eyes when Selphie continued to rant about our current position, and he slowly backed away from me. I got my breathing under control (which had become very irregular) and exited the hut. Xion looked at me with suspicion, but smirked when she looked at my face. "Have fun, Nami?" Pence asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Loads."

I sat down in the sand where I had been sitting seven minutes ago, in between Aqua and Xion. Roxas plopped down in between Selphie and Pence, and he handed the shoe to Pence. Pence pulled out a Selphie's necklace. Everyone laughed. And not just the little snickers here, either, but the loud cackles you would hear from drunken people. Selphie turned bright red, and made a face, while Xion, who was probably laughing the loudest, pushed her into the shack. And while we waited for Selphie and Pence's seven minutes to be up, I came to a conclusion, that it had definitely been seven minutes in heaven for me.

**(~Xion~)**

** "Mother of God, Axel,** you didn't have to ad in the noises, I didn't want to puke, here!" Roxas shouted as Axel marched out of the closet with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Aqua crept out after him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "We barely even kissed, I mostly stood there while Axel made those damn monkey noises!" she snapped, and laughed with the rest of us. So far Naminé and Roxas had gone, Selphie and Pence, Olette and Riku, Hayner and myself, (Which was painfully awkward, mind you) Hayner and Olette, and Axel and Aqua. Hayner and Olette were sitting to the side since they had already gone twice. I was Riku's turn to draw, and after dramatically rummaging around in Axel's shoe for a minute, pulled out my hair tie. "Yes!" Selphie cheered, who I knew was hoping for this to happen. I felt dread beginning to form in the pit of my stomach as I glanced at Riku, who held a similar gaze that I was sure I was holding.

"Come on, Xion!" Selphie cheered, pulling me to my feet and escorting me to the hut. I shot Naminé a panicked look, and she shot me a sympathetic glance. Selphie pushed me into the hut, Riku quickly joining me before the door shut. I glanced at him cautiously, and he did the same. I stepped closer to him and whispered, "No offence, but I really don't want to kiss you." He chuckled softly and whispered back, "It's okay, neither do I." I smiled, and asked in a hushed voice, "So what do we do?" "That doesn't sound like kissing you two!" Selphie shouted from outside, and I heard muffled laughter. Riku rolled his eyes. "We're getting to that!" I shouted, whacking the wooden wall. It was then that I got an idea. I held up a finger, signaling Riku to not talk. He looked at me quizzically, and after a moment, I raised an arm up to chest level, and then, I elbowed the wall, making a satisfying *bump* noise. Riku widened his eyes, understanding what I was going to do.

And, just as I had thought, any voices from outside quieted when I bumped the wall. I grinned, and Riku moved to the door next to me, and started scratching at it. I had to stifle a giggle when he did that. As he was scratching the door, I lightly kicked the bottom of the door, and the slapped my hand onto the wall next to it. Riku chuckled softly, and I did too, when I realized that our laughing would sound like heavy breathing from outside. We continued bumping into the walls or kicking them, until I heard Selphie mutter, "Alright, I'll go break them up." I quickly ran to Riku, and wrapped my arms around his neck, he grasping my waist, just as Selphie opened the door. "Alright, love birds, go hit third base somewhere else!" she announced, and I strolled out of the shack with a big grin on my face.

Everybody was staring at us. That is, until Olette cheered, "Yeah, Xion!" and then, everybody laughed, as the guys patted Riku on the back and Naminé chuckled while shaking her head. I looked over at Riku, who winked at me. I grinned real big like an idiot after that. I winked back, and passed the shoe to Naminé who was on my left, and just as she reached into the shoe, I heard a screech from behind me. I turned, to see a large, red mini-van parked at the top of the beach, and Kairi's mother standing at the top, tapping her foot. "Kairi, you get up here right now, young lady!" she shouted. I saw the outline of Kairi in the moonlight, standing next to Sora. Kairi slowly made her way towards her mother, while her mom turned towards us. "You kids get out of here before I call the police!" she snapped, and my blood turned cold, knowing that she would actually do it. "Aw, shit, she's mad, let's scram!" Riku muttered, and Naminé flung Axel's shoe over her shoulder, and we all race in opposite directions. Roxas, Riku, Naminé and I all in Roxas' car, and we sped away from the beach, and it wasn't until we were halfway to Roxas' house (where we were staying the night) that Riku exclaimed, "Shit!"

"What is it now?" I asked, exchanging a worried glance with Naminé.

"Guys, we forgot Sora!"

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys review as well. **

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Marionette of Ancient Relics, namiroku, Light-Sakura, and Paopu Fruits and Sea-salt Bars.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Word of advice: never, ever listen a playlist of Disney songs while writing, you won't get much accomplished, I promise you. Anyyyywayyyy, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**(~Xion~)**

** "Should we go back?" **Naminé asked worriedly. Roxas began to slow the car down, and I shouted, "No!" Riku turned and gave me an inquisitive glance. "Guys, if we go back, we'll be in as much trouble as Sora and Kairi are. I mean, Aerith is probably getting Sora in tons of trouble. Besides, he's got working legs, the boy can walk home, and he needs the exercise anyway." Roxas pulled the car off to the side of the road and put it in park. He turned around in his seat to face Naminé and I. "I really want to go back, I don't want to leave him there, but Xion's got a point. I have never seen Aerith that angry before, who knows what she'll do when she's this upset. I say we just go back to the house."

Naminé bit her lip, looking guilty. "I don't know, I still feel bad leaving him there." She said softly. Roxas looked at her with sympathy. "I know, but we can't go back with Aerith that upset." She cast her eyes down. "Guys, let's just go back to Roxas', Sora's a grown dude, he can take care of himself." Riku said, turning back around to face the front. I nodded, "Seriously, just leave him." I echoed Riku, crossing my arms. Roxas sighed, and put his car into drive, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. That is, until I got a call on my cell phone from Sora. "Seriously, why did you call me?" I asked after I had hit the answer button. "Xion! Where the hell are you guys?" I heard him shout from the other line. "Hold on Sora, I'm going to put you on speaker!" I said with a smile, and hit the 'speaker' button, and placed my phone on my knee. "Alright, Sora you are now on speaker phone, please continue!" I announced obnoxiously.

"Oh shut up! Why did you guys leave me like that?" he shouted over the phone. "Dude, we weren't going to stay there and face the wrath of Kairi's mom!" Riku answered. "Gee, thanks for ditching me, dumbass!" he shouted back at Riku, who rolled his eyes and smiled. "Jeez, Sora, Aerith must have really been hard on you, I've never heard you swear so much in one conversation, normally you're vocabulary sounds like it belongs to a lady." I said with a chuckle. Roxas snorted, and called back, "So how much trouble did you get in, Sora?" I heard him groan, and then he answered, "Guys, I took the blame for Kairi!" I looked up at Naminé and Riku, who were both glancing at my phone quizzically. "Dude…why?" Riku asked after a moment. "Riku, you know why! I couldn't let her get in trouble right in front of me; she looked like she was going to cry!" "Well, dude then you let her cry!" Riku exclaimed. I glared at Riku, and answered Sora, "Well,_ I_ think that was very brave of you, Sora." "Oh, I think I'm gonna puke." Riku muttered.

"Shut up, dumbass." I hissed at Riku. "What is it with you people calling me dumbass tonight?" he cried, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Okay, whatever, now what happened after you took the blame for Kairi?" I asked Sora. "Well, I told Aerith that I had tripped and fell onto her table, and that I had been carrying ice cream with me. Then she got all worried and asked if I had hurt myself. I told her no, and then she got all mad at Kairi for ignoring her calls and staying out past curfew." I raised an eyebrow. "So, you're totally off the hook?" I asked. "Yep, pretty much, and I was pretty happy about that, too until I realized that my friends had _ditched_ me!" he shouted the last part, and I rolled my eyes. "Sora, chill out, is Kairi with you?" I asked. "No, she's grounded for the next three days." He answered curtly. I looked at Naminé who had a guilty look plastered on her face. "Sora, we're a minute away from Roxas' house, we're not gonna turn around and get you," I said. "Well what am I supposed to do now?" he whined. "You walk here, dumbass!" Riku snapped. I snickered and said, "Sorry, Sora, looks like your either walking or you're stuck at the beach." I said, and quickly hung up before he could freak out at me anymore.

"You guys are so mean to him!" Naminé exclaimed as we pulled into Roxas' driveway. "Eh, we're friends, we do that." Riku shrugged, "Besides, I know for a fact that you and Xion give Kairi enough crap for liking Sora." "Hey, Kairi and Selphie give us way more crap than what we give her!" I snapped, and unbuckled my seat belt. "Really? What do they tease you about?" Riku asked as he climbed out of the car. I blushed, and looked down, "That's none of your business!" I exclaimed, and slammed the car door. He snickered, "Sure, Xion, sure."

I shook my head, and took the small path that lead to Roxas' house. Now Roxas' house wasn't nearly as big as Kairi's, (nobody's house was as big as Kairi's) but it was still nice. It was a small, two story brick house with moss growing up one side of the house. It was small, but to be honest, I sometimes liked it better than Kairi's mansion of a home. At least in Roxas' house I could remember where the bathrooms were. Even after almost eight years of going over to Kairi's house, it still confused me. But hey, it was great for throwing parties. I guess that's the kind of house you can afford when your mother is a doctor and your father is constantly on business trips.

I opened Roxas' front door without knocking and shouted, "Cloud, your favorite person in the world is here!" Roxas groaned, "Xion, its almost midnight, do you honestly think screaming at my dad at this time of night is a good idea?" I turned to him, "Hey, your dad loves me, if I wanted to come over here at 3 a.m. then he'd probably let me." "I'm not quite sure about _that_." A new voice said from behind me. I turned back to face Cloud Strife, Roxas' father, clad in a black T-shirt and boxers. His hair was a little disheveled, but other than that, he looked like he did any other day. A serious look on his face, arms crossed, and the tiniest hint of a smile in his eye.

"Dad! Uh, sorry if we woke you up!" Roxas quickly exclaimed, stepping in front of me. Cloud yawned and answered, "Its fine, I had just fallen asleep when loud-mouth woke me up." He jerked his head towards me. "Oh, please, you love me and you know it!" I teased, crossing my arms. "Yeah, yeah, just do me a favor and shut up after a while, I do want to get _some_ sleep tonight." He told me with a slight grin, and made his way back to his room. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" he said, and poked his head back around the corner, "Tell your mother I said hello, will you?" I nodded, "Yeah, whatever, I'll tell her you hate her!" I shouted back as he rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hall again. Roxas shook his head and sighed, the fact that our parents were dating each other weirded him out a little. I strolled into their living room, and flung myself onto his couch, calling out, "I call the couch!" "Dude, that is not fair, you got the couch last time!" Riku exclaimed, picking up a pillow from the lazy-boy that sat next to the couch and whacked me with it. "Hey now, let's not get violent at midnight!" I said, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at his face.

"Xion, take your stuff, I'm not carrying it anymore!" Naminé grumbled, and tossed a small bag filled with clothes and a pair of flip-flops at me. I caught it, and sat up. "Alright, I'm going to change, nobody take my spot." I said, pointing at Riku. I quickly found Roxas' bathroom, and after changing into a black tank top and blue short, I exited the bathroom. "Naminé, do you have a hair brush that I could borrow?" I asked as I walked into the living room. Well, I found myself staring at an incredibly awkward-looking situation. Roxas was smooshed into the couch, while Naminé knelt over him, holding his wrists down and laughing. "What on earth is going on?" I asked, and both of them immediately looked up, startled. "X-Xion, um…" Roxas trailed off as Naminé climbed off of him. "This isn't what it looks like!" he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?" "Well couldn't you tell, they were trying to make it to third base?" Riku exclaimed from the opposite side of the room. I laughed, "Guys, they made closets and bathrooms for a reason!" "We were not, I swear!" Roxas sputtered. "Really, we weren't, I promise. Roxas just took my bag!" Naminé stressed the last part, and swiped her beach bag out of Roxas' outstretched hand.

"Right." I murmured, and flung myself onto the now empty couch. "Does anybody know when Sora will get here?" I asked lazily. "He just texted me and said he was about five minutes away." Riku answered from his spot where he was leaning up against the wall. I nodded, and closed my eyes. "Hey, guys?" I heard Roxas ask from my left. "What?" I asked without opening my eyes. "How much longer do you think it will be until Sora and Kairi are dating?" I heard him ask, and to that, I cracked my eyes open, and asked, "I don't know, why do you care?" "Well jeez, Xion, can't a guy be curious?" he questioned. "Sure you can, but it's your friend's love life, aren't guys supposed to not like talking about this kind of crap?" I teased, putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the ceiling. "Oh come on, I'm not _that_ uncaring, besides, I've had to listen to Sora talk about Kairi enough, the kid's starting to rub off on me." He muttered. "Don't even get me started on that, every other sentence out of Sora's mouth is 'Kairi this' or 'Kairi that' I swear, is this what everyone does when they have actual _feelings_ for someone?" Riku grumbled. "Well believe it or not, Riku, we all can't be like you and have some hot night with a random girl and then never do anything with them again." I snapped, grinning. "Why, Xion, I'm offended, you make me seem like some kind of man-whore or something!" Riku exclaimed, feigning offence. I smirked, and turned my attention back to Roxas, "I don't know, Roxas, maybe they'll be together by the end of the summer."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Xion," Naminé said, and then she giggled, "I mean, we all know how oblivious they are." The three of us groaned in agreement, "No kidding!" Riku scoffed. "Alright, fine, let's just say that _sometime_ before they die, they'll get together!" I exclaimed. "Now that, I can agree with." Roxas replied. And before we could continue the conversation, we were interrupted by the doorbell being rung over and over again. "Sora, quit ringing the damn doorbell!" Roxas shouted, and sauntered to his front door, and let Sora in. "Seriously, my dad's asleep, and Xion already woke him up once!" Roxas snapped, causing me to roll my eyes. "Roxas, you wouldn't have to worry about me waking up your dad if you would have waited for me!" Sora hissed. "Are we back on this again?" Roxas moaned, and strolled back into the living room. "Well, yeah, all you guys had to do was wait an extra five minutes!" Sora answered. "Sora, don't be stupid, Aerith threatened to call the cops, we weren't gonna stick around for that!" Riku snapped, and he pushed off of the wall and came to sit on the floor in front of Naminé (who was reclining in the lazy-boy) and myself.

"Don't be stupid, Riku, she wouldn't have actually called the cops, come on, it's Aerith, I'm surprised that she even grounded Kairi after I took the blame." Sora replied with an eye-roll, and plopped down on the carpet next to Riku. "Still, you couldn't have expected us to wait for you just because your future wife got in trouble." Roxas muttered, and sat down next to Sora, who groaned, and threw himself down onto his back. "Ugh, fine, whatever, I need some sleep, Roxas, will you go get me a blanket?" the brunette asked the blonde with a yawn. Roxas glared at Sora, but got back up on his feet and took three blankets from a small closet in his bedroom. He threw one at Sora, one to me, and one to Naminé. "There, a blanket for all the girls." Roxas snapped, and laid back down on the carpet, draping his jacket over him. Riku snickered, and followed suit. Sora glanced up at Naminé and I, and I pulled the blanket over my chest, and told him, "Hey, you deserved it." He huffed, and rolled over so that he was no longer facing me.

I looked at Naminé, who was biting her lips to keep from laughing, and I waved, "Goodnight, Nam, I hope the bed bugs bite Sora instead of you." She giggled slightly, and pulled the blanket up to her chin, and shut her eyes. I glanced at the light hanging from the ceiling and sighed. Nobody had bothered to turn the dumb thing off. I grunted, and heaved myself off of the couch, and trudged towards the light switch, and flipped it off. I carefully made my way back to the couch, and plopped down onto it, and draped the blanket over me, and shut my eyes, in hopes that I would eventually fall asleep.

**3:47 A.M.**

Well…I didn't get to sleep. I laid there for over three hours, staring at the nearly invisible ceiling. Three hours. I finally threw the blanket Roxas had loaned me off of my body, it landed on the floor silently, and I swung my legs out to dangle over the floor. I slowly stood, and trudged towards Roxas' kitchen, where I flicked the light on and sat at the table. I wished that I could live here instead of in my own home. It wasn't that my home life was _bad_. I just would have liked to not live in a mobile home park. More than one person could actually stand in Roxas' kitchen. He had two bathrooms, and they weren't cramped like mine was. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that my mom and I have a roof over our heads and that we aren't homeless. It's just, I got tired of living in a small, cramped place, and the fact that living in a trailer park normally doesn't make you look very 'responsible' if you know what I mean, and contrary to popular belief, I was actually very responsible…well, as responsible as a sixteen year old can be…

Every time that I asked my mother if we could move into an actual house, she would shake her head and mutter something about how the two of us couldn't use the extra room. I knew what that really meant; it meant that all of the debt hadn't been paid off yet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if my mother married Cloud, then at least we would live in a bigger house, even if Roxas would become my stepbrother. I sighed, and stood, pushing my chair back, it made an ugly scraping noise against the floor. I cringed, hoping that I didn't wake anybody up. Slowly, I made my way over to Roxas' refrigerator and opened the door; a cool blast of air hit me in the face when I did. After searching for a moment, I pulled a tub of peanut butter out of the fridge, (who keeps peanut butter in the fridge?) and grabbed a clean spoon out of a drawer to my left. I sat back down in my chair and scooped a spoonful of peanut butter and began eating it. Besides the fact that it was cold and that the peanut butter was hard to scoop out of the container, it was rather relaxing, sitting in my best friend's kitchen eating his food.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I heard a voice ask from my left. I turned my head, and found Riku leaning up against the door frame, his arms crossed and his hair slightly disheveled. I fought back a giggle, and stuck my peanut butter-covered spoon in my mouth. He pushed himself off of the door frame and walked towards me, and sat down in the chair next to me, his elbows rested on the table. I took the spoon out of my mouth, and replied, "If I'm sitting in Roxas' kitchen eating his food, what do you think?" He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Smartass, I needed the help." "Yes, you did!" I teased, and jumped back when he tried to whack my arm. "Hey now, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" I exclaimed. "Yes she did, but I'm not hitting a girl!" he replied with a smirk. "Oh please, this coming from the guy whose hair cut makes him look like a woman!" I snapped, and stood up, placing the peanut butter tub back in the refrigerator. "Hey, what if I wanted some?" Riku whined. "Your legs aren't broken, get up and get it yourself!"

He stood, and walked over to me, standing in front of me. Unfortunately for me, I was standing in front of Roxas' counter, and when he stood in front of me, I was trapped in between the counter and Riku. I was still holding the spoon that was half covered in peanut butter, which I gripped harder. He leaned his head down slowly, antagonizing me. He kept his eyes trained on mine, as he calmly leaned down, and…took the spoon out of my hand, and stuck it in his mouth with a smirk. I glared at him, breathing out air that I had been holding in my lungs. "Thought you were gonna get something else, did ya?" he questioned with a prideful smirk. I opened my mouth and closed it again, "I did not!" I exclaimed, drilling him with a hard stare. He raised his eyebrows, and grinned, "Alright." He still hadn't moved an inch, despite the fact that we were still so close to each other. Just a few more inches and we'd be kissing. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, and shook my head. I wouldn't kiss Riku. "Uh, Xion?" Riku asked me, snapping in front of my face. "You still with me?" I glanced at him, not realizing that I had completely zoned off on him. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." I said, offering him a small smile. He glanced at me for a moment, before shaking his head, "Alright, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself thinking too hard there." He remarked, and leaned in just a little closer. I widened my eyes, and watched as he threw the spoon, (which was free of peanut butter now) into the sink behind me. "Take it easy, would you?" He asked playfully, and backed up a few steps. I scoffed, and punched his arm lightly before he could leap away, and then stroll out of the room like nothing had happened, which had me wondering, what _did_ just happen?

**Gah! This took me long enough with that dumb Disney playlist going, stupid nostalgia. Okay, so I don't want to hear any complaining about how there wasn't a lot of SoKai or NamiRox, I felt like doing a Rion chapter, darn it! Besides, we'll get to some more interesting stuff next chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you guys decide to review it!**

**Thanks those who reviewed this chapter: Marionette of Ancient Relics, animeluv3, and Light-Sakura, thanks so much you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize if the chapter isn't as up to par as the other chapters, I'm having some personal issues, but I highly doubt you guys want to hear about my crap so I'll just give you guys the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Besides not owning KH, I don't own any of the movies I will mention in this chapter!**

**(~Kairi~) The next night**

** Being grounded was a lot** more boring than I thought it would be. I mean, I won't lie, my house was huge, but even with all that space, it's not like there was entertainment in every room. Most of the rooms were spare bedrooms or offices anyway. Talk about boring. So after wandering around my empty house for an hour I had resorted to watching a marathon of chick flicks for the entire day. It was actually pretty pathetic, because I had managed to watch five or six before my mom had come home from work. Unfortunately, she walked into the living room right when I was sobbing watching _Titanic_. Now that was embarrassing. Well, after she had quickly whipped up some soup for the both of us, I actually got her to sit down and watch A Walk to Remember with me, and my father walked in on the both of us crying over _that_ movie. Wow, my family has horrible timing. My father had a good laugh, though. After my parents left me alone in my living room, I brought up all of the movies I had watched that day, plus about three more, up to my room. My queen-sized bed was pushed up against the far wall, while a small flat-screen TV was placed on a bright red stand across from it. I spread out all of my movies on the floor, and plopped onto my bed, and turned the TV on.

I was about to start watching _The Proposal_, when I glanced over onto my night table, and found my phone sitting on it. I had forgotten to bring it downstairs with me earlier. I picked it up, and checked for any messages, and found that nobody had texted or called me all day. Not even Sora. I huffed, and threw my phone onto my bed. Well, that didn't make me feel unwanted _at all._ I started _The Proposal_, and crossed my arms. I honestly didn't watch most of the movie, I kept staring at my phone, waiting for someone to contact me, but by the end of the movie, nobody had texted me. Narrowing my eyes, I reached for my phone, checked the time, and saw that it was nearly eleven p.m. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Sora's name, and opened a new message. What would I say? I couldn't just send 'hey' or 'hi' that would be incredibly lame. I ran my fingers through my hair which didn't seem to want to cooperate with me today, and looked up at my window. My eyes widened, and I quickly sent Sora a text.

**From: Kairi**

**To: Sora**

**Hey, how would you feel **

**about sneaking into my house **

**and watching a movie with me?**

I hit the send button and grinned. I just hoped that he wouldn't think that I was trying to pull anything on him. Fingers crossed. I got a text back almost immediately

**From: Sora**

**To: Kairi**

**Really? What if your**

**parents find out?**

I rolled my eyes, and quickly assured him that it would be fine, and leapt out of bed. After momentarily stopping in the bathroom to check my appearance, I glanced into my parent's room, to find them both-thankfully- asleep. After tip-toeing down the stairs I arrived at my front door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it, thankful that we had replaced our door the past year, the old one had squeaked horribly when we opened it. As I sat down on the bottom step of my stair case I began planning what we would do. I hoped that he would be okay with watching a chick flick, because I wouldn't be watching any of those war movies that he liked so much. I wondered if he would- a tap on my front door caused me to jump and almost scream. I slapped a hand over my mouth and turned to see Sora leaning against my open door.

"Jeez, Sora you scared me!" I exclaimed in a whisper, and stood. He grinned a little and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Shaking my head, I motioned for him to come in, and I shut the door behind him. "Follow me." I whispered, and made my way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Every few steps I would look over my shoulder to make sure that Sora was still right behind me, and he always was. We inched past my parent's room, keeping an eye on their sleeping forms, and if one of them stirred even slightly, we would freeze, and wait until we were sure that one of them wasn't awake. Eventually, we made it back to my room where I shut and locked the door as soon as Sora walked through the doorway. "So, which movie do you want to watch?" I asked in a hushed tone. He glanced at the movies I had splayed across my floor. There were the ones that I had watched this morning, _27 Dresses_, _The Wedding Date, When in Rome, Sleepless in Seattle _and _Titanic_. Then there were the ones that I had watched that night, _A Walk to Remember_ and _The Proposal_. "Holy crap, Kairi, did you watch any decent movies today?" he asked teasingly. "Oh, shut up, they were great!" I hissed and playfully whacked his arm. Glancing at the pile of movies I had yet to watch, he deadpanned, "Are you kidding me? You're going to make me watch one of these prissy girl movies?" I giggled softly and nodded. He sighed, and looked through the movies that I hadn't watched yet without much enthusiasm. I glanced at the DVD cases, truthfully not remembering what I had brought up with me.

As Sora glanced at the last movie in the pile, I broke into a smile. "That one!" I exclaimed. He stared at me in disbelief, and when he saw that I was serious, he muttered, "No." "Oh, please, Sora, I really wanna watch that one!" I begged in a whisper. He exhaled sharply, "Do you understand how unmanly it is to watch that movie?" I rolled my eyes, "Well it's not like you're watching it with Riku and Roxas!" He glanced at me, and sighed. "Please, Sora, just watch it with me? I won't tell anyone that you watched it, I'll say we watched, um…The Lord of the Ring or something!" I pleaded, clasping my hand in front of my face. After a long beat of silence, he finally muttered, "Fine." I smiled, and grabbed the movie out of Sora's hands, and jumped onto my bed, patting the space beside it for Sora. He slowly stood, and plopped down next to me. "I can't believe you're making me do this, Kairi." He grumbled, and handed me the remote, and I hit play, and we began watching _The Notebook_.

**10:20 A.M.**

"Kairi, are you awake?" I cracked my eyes and found that sun light was streaming in through my window. I heard someone knock on my door, and then my mother's voice calling form outside my door. "Kairi, wake up, sweetie!" I groaned, and tried to sit up. A pair of arms were restricting me from doing so, and as I glanced to my right, and found Sora's face six inches from mine. His eyes were shut, and he was holding me around the waist, keeping me in the same spot. I threw a nervous glance at my door, and shouted back, "Hang on, mom; I'm, uh, getting dressed!" I rapidly tried to shimmy out of Sora's grip as I heard my mom say, "Okay, honey, just let me in when your dressed again!" I finally managed to get out of Sora's grip, and I began shaking him vigorously. "Sora, get up!" I hissed urgently. He groaned, and his eye lids began to flutter. "Shh! You're going to give yourself away!" I snapped, and he opened his eyes fully, and blinked once. "Sora, my mom is outside the door, you have to hide!" his eyes widened, and he quickly flung himself under my bed without another word.

I ran to my door, and unlocked and opened it. "Hey, mom!" I greeted, and even to my ears I sounded funny. My mother glanced at me for a moment, "Are you okay, Kairi?" she inquired hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine, what do you need?" I answered, speaking slower this time. "Well, I was just going to tell you that I'll be working late tonight and your father is leaving on a business trip today. I have also decided that after today, you won't be grounded any more. Two days instead of three." I blinked, wondering what could have possibly made my mom this happy to take a day off of my punishment. But who was I to question it? "Thank mom!" I exclaimed happily, and hugged her goodbye. I waited until I heard the front door shut and her car engine start, before turning around and announcing, "Sora, you can come out now!" I heard him grunt, and he flung himself up onto the bed. "You have way too much stuff underneath your bed!" he said, and plopped dusted off his shorts. "Did we fall asleep during the movie?" I asked him. "I think so, the last thing I remember was them kissing in the rain." He answered offhandedly.

I giggled, "I like that part." I commented. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Doesn't every girl?" I smiled, and walked towards him. "It's late; it's already almost 10:30." I yawned, and rubbed my eyes. He looked back up at me with alarm in his eyes. "Crap, its 10:30 already?" he asked in alarm. "Yeah," I answered and nodded slowly. "Crap, I was supposed to meet my parents for breakfast at 10!" he exclaimed, and ran his hands through his hair. "Wait, did they even know that you were over here?" I asked. He looked at me with an expression that read 'I'm in trouble'. "No! They're gonna kill me!" he shouted, running past me and into my bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror. "I'm really sorry, Kairi but I hafta go!" he told me, and ran down my stairs. "Wait, are you going to walk there?" I called, but when I got to the bottom of my stair case and looked out the front door that was wide open, Sora was dead sprinting down my street, and quickly turned corner, now out of site. "Well goodbye!" I snapped, and slammed the door behind me. Well now what was I supposed to do all day?

**(~Xion~)**

** "Xion Lockhart speaking, how may **I help you?" I asked in mock seriousness. The caller ID had told me that it was Roxas calling, but he rarely called my home phone, especially at ten in the morning. "Xion, why haven't you answered any of our calls? We each called you like, five times!" Roxas exclaimed. I sighed. "Roxas, I can't find my phone, relax." "Fine, Naminé, Riku and I are all driving up to Radiant Gardens, we're going to the water park up there, wanna come?" I paused for a moment, and tried to remember if I had a bathing suit for this year or not. "Sure but can we stop at Wal-Mart first? I need a swim suit."

"Sure, sure, whatever, just be over here in the next twenty minutes or we're gonna leave you!" he teased, and hung up. I groaned, and ran into my tiny room, throwing piles of clothes around, trying to locate my phone. I grabbed my wallet off of my dresser, and tore the comforter off of my bed, and even tried to move the mattress. I looked under my bed, under my dresser, in my pants pocket from the day before and behind my bookshelf. After all of those places turned up negative, I groaned, and kicked one of my tennis shoes that were placed in the middle of my now destroyed room. Unfortunately, I kicked the shoe a little too hard and it ended up flying through the air and hitting the wall, and wouldn't you know, my cell phone fell out of my tennis shoe. "How the hell did you end up in here?" I muttered to myself, and picked it up gingerly. Sure enough, I had three missed calls from Roxas, three from Naminé and two from Riku.

Wow, they really did try to get ahold of me. I sent a text to my mom telling her where I would be all day, slipped on a pair of flip flops, and hopped on my moped, making my way towards Roxas' house.

**(~Naminé~)**

** "Shouldn't Xion be here already**?" I asked from my spot on Roxas' couch. "Yep, she should." Roxas answered with his arms crossed. "Seriously, let's just leave without her." Riku volunteered. Roxas rolled his eyes and I told him, "No, Riku, that's mean!" he chuckled. "Hey, who says I'm nice?" "Damn right." Roxas muttered, just as Xion burst in through the front door, and announced, "I found my phone!" she held it up in the air like a trophy. "Great, can we go now?" Riku asked impatiently. "Yes, we can go now!" Roxas exclaimed, and grabbed his car keys on his way out the door. "Well, thanks for welcoming me, guys." Xion said sarcastically, and followed Roxas out the door. "Oh, Xion, welcome to my household, can I offer you a beverage?" Roxas announced his voice full of sarcasm. I laughed, and, unthinkingly sat in the passenger seat while Roxas got in the driver's side. He turned to me, and eyed me with curiosity when he saw that it was me sitting shot gun. "Sorry, did you want Riku to sit here?" I asked quietly, and started to get out of my seat. "No, no it's fine, I was just expecting Riku, that's all, you can stay." He said quickly, and started the car.

"Aw, man, I have to sit back here with him for an hour and a half?" I heard Xion whine from the back seat. "Oh come on, you should consider yourself lucky that you get to sit right next to the one and only." I heard Riku exclaim with exaggerated arrogance. I grinned, and listened to Xion ask, "The one and only what? The one and only most annoying child to ever live?" "Why, Xion, I'm hurt!" Riku feigned a sad tone, and Xion laughed, "How do all those girls put up with you?" Roxas and I glanced at each other and shook our heads. "Hey guys, do you want to do something other than annoy each other the entire car ride?" I asked. I heard Xion giggle, "Nope, I'm having fun slowly tearing away Riku's self-esteem." "Yes, I'll bet you do!" I heard Riku tease. I sighed, and turned to Roxas, who was turning onto the highway.

"Do you think they're gonna stop?" I asked. "Nope." He answered with a smirk. I paused for a moment, and then asked, "Do you want to play I Spy?" I waited a moment, and then, "Sure, why not."

**Mkay, I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness, I really am, this is just all I've got right now. **

**P.S. I'm super jealous of all of you with a 3DS; I would possibly kill for one of those right now. **

**P.S.S. If anyone wants to tell me how awesome Dream Drop Distance is when it comes out, I would really appreciate that…*nudge nudge* *wink wink***

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: animeluv3, livelaughlove87878, KuroiiKawa, and Light-Sakura (she PM-ed me because she couldn't review) thanks so much guys, I hope you review again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, this chapter has being written by a bedridden, sleep-deprived girl…you have been warned, children. Also, I have a poll up on my profile! Please go check it out!**

** (~Naminé~)**

** "Okay, um, I Spy with **my little eye, something…green." I said, for about the fifteenth time that morning. I tell you, playing I Spy for an hour straight get incredibly tiresome very fast. Like, within thirty minutes I was ready to quit. Roxas yawned, and mumbled, "Is it that exit sign?" I shook my head and said, "No, it's not that- Roxas!" he swerved out of our lane, into the one next to us, and yelled, "What?" "Roxas, that's our exit, get over in that lane!" I exclaimed, holding onto the dash board for dear life. He swerved over two more lanes of traffic, barely missed hitting the exit sign, and had to immediately slam on his breaks because there was a traffic light up ahead. "Oh my gosh, Naminé!" he shouted as we stopped at the red light. "What, why are you mad at me?" I asked defensively. "I'm not mad; you just can't just shout out that I need to be two lanes over in three seconds!" he snapped. "Well you should have been in the correct lane, weren't you the one who said that he had the directions and that you knew 'exactly where we're going?" I told him as the light turned green and he turned a sharp right. "Would you quit your nagging, woman?" he grumbled, accelerating.

"And you thought we were bad? You two are arguing about the lane we should have been in!" Xion snapped from the back seat, and I heard Riku snort in amusement. "Yes, but Xion, where yours and Riku's arguments are pointless and have no real reason to them, my argument with Roxas is valid because we just swerved across two lanes of traffic and almost hit a sign, we could have died!" I retorted. Roxas chuckled, "Way to make it sound melodramatic, Nam, we were just fine, I had it under control." "Oh, please, you barely missed that exit sign!" I exclaimed, but my seriousness was marred, due to the fact that I was grinning because of the nickname he used. _'He called me Nam'_ I thought. Of course, my giddiness was a little stupid, I mean, Xion and Kairi called me Nam, and so did Selphie and Olette, but Roxas never called me that. "I totally got passed that exit sign, no problem!" he told me with a smirk, "We're alive aren't we?" I sighed, "Whatever just get us to the dumb water park." "Oh, and the queen does not win her argument!" Roxas announced with fake shock. "Shut up!" I giggled, and playfully whacked his arm.

"You two are downright disgusting." I heard Riku mutter from the back seat, and Xion giggled. "Shut up, Riku!" Roxas snapped. I turned to look out my window so that Roxas wouldn't catch the blush creeping onto my features. I really hoped that Roxas wouldn't see me blush; now that would be embarrassing. After glancing out my window for a few minutes, the water park came into view. "Oh, guys, look, there it is!" I announced, tapping on my window. Riku and Xion both turned to see the park, and I have to admit, it looked pretty nice. Radiant Gardens Waterpark was a new attraction that had just been built last summer to attract even more tourists than the city already attracted. I had seen pictures of it in magazines and they had showed it on TV once when it first opened, but I had never actually been there, in fact, I had only been to Radiant Gardens once in my life, and that was for a field trip in elementary school where we went to go see some symphony play.

"Wow, it looks bigger in person," Xion commented as we pulled into the parking lot. "Of course it does, a magazine can't make this place look like the actual size," Riku said sarcastically. Roxas parked near the front, thankfully, and turned to face Riku and Xion. "Okay, guys, be on your best behavior, and don't be rude or disrespectful to anybody, or else I'll have to call you mother-" "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I won't harm any children." Riku said, and opened the car door and climbed out. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at me, shaking his head. I giggled, and got out of the car, and walked around to the back, where Riku was pulling things out of the trunk. "Can you hand me my bag?" I asked him, just as Xion exclaimed, "Oh, shoot, Roxas! I told you, I don't' have a swim suit, I thought we would stop somewhere and buy one?" "Relax, Xion, they sell swim suits in the gift shop!" Riku called, and threw my bag towards me. "Hey, be nice with my bag, its expensive!" I say, and fling it over my shoulder. "Pfft, your bag was fine, just because it costs a million dollars doesn't mean that you can't toss it two feet." He said, and pulled his own bag out of the trunk.

"Riku, would you get my bag for me?" Xion asked, coming to stand next to me. Riku groaned, and set his bag back down and reached into the trunk to get Xion's bag. "Hey, and while you're at it, get mine, too!" Roxas called from the front of the car. Riku pulled out Roxas' bag first, and threw it at Roxas pretty hard, and it hit Roxas in the gut. "Oof! Dude, what was that for?" Roxas demanded, although he was smiling. "I was just toughening you up, that's all!" Riku said with a grin. Roxas rolled his eyes, and slammed his door shut. Next Riku dropped Xion's bag at her feet, and then closed the trunk. "Gee, thanks so much." Xion muttered, picking her bag up, and sauntering towards Roxas, who was turning to walk towards the entrance. I quickly jogged to catch up to Xion and Roxas, leaving Riku behind us.

We arrived at the front entrance, which was also connected to the gift shop, and I helped Xion pick out a cheap swim suit. Unfortunately, the cheapest one was a navy blue bikini, and Xion despised bikinis. "Xion, it's the cheapest one, and you'll look really good in in!" I reasoned, holding up the swim suit, which was exactly her size. "Naminé, I hate bikinis." She whined, grabbing the suit reluctantly. "It's just for today. Wear it this once, and then you can throw it away or burn it or do whatever you want to with it!" I told her with a small smile. He sighed, and reluctantly paid for the bikini, and joined Roxas and Riku who were impatiently waiting for us at the gift shop exit. "Great, we can get in the water now?" Roxas asked. "Sure." I said, and followed the boys as they found a spot to place out towels and bags in the shade under a tree. Xion and I were grateful for this, considering that we never tanned, we just burned.

Riku whipped his shirt off in one swift move, and I could already see several girls staring at him from a distance. I rolled my eyes, and opened my bottle of sunscreen, and started to lather it onto my arms and legs as Xion left to go put her new swim suit on in the bathroom. "How did you get her to buy that?" Roxas asked as he pulled his shirt off. I blinked a few times, forcing myself to keep my focus on his face, and I replied, "I was nice and told her she could burn it after today." Riku laughed, and threw his now wadded up shirt in a pile with his towel and bag. I frowned slightly, wondering why Roxas would care about the swim suit Xion would wear. I sighed; frustrated that I was letting myself get jealous over something that probably meant nothing. I finished applying sunscreen to my arms and legs, and I pulled off my cover up dress, and began rubbing it on my stomach and shoulders. I looked up, and noticed Roxas staring at me. "What?" I questioned, and stopped rubbing in the sunscreen. "Oh, nothing, it's just," he paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side, "Is that SPF 100?" I glanced at the bottle, and nodded slowly. "Jeez, you seriously need SPF 100? I mean, I know your pale and everything, but jeez, don't most girls want to be tan?" he teased, tossing his shirt into his bag like Riku had.

I rolled my eyes, and grinned, "Oh, shut up, we can't all look like tanned Greek gods like Riku!" Riku snapped his gaze back towards us, "Huh, what? I heard my name." I rolled my eyes, and glanced in the direction of where Riku had been staring, and saw a tall blond girl in a white bikini giggling at him and playing with her hair. "Wow, Riku, it didn't even take you five minutes and you've already developed a fan base." I said with a soft chuckle, and I place my sunscreen neatly back in my bag, and laid out my towel. "Oh, Naminé, getting jealous already?" Riku teased. "Ha, you wish." I replied, and stood, looking around for Xion. "Have you guys seen Xion yet?" I asked, turning my head around to try to find her. "Nope." Riku said, and I could tell he was distracted again. "Hey, Naminé, there she is!" Roxas told me, and pointed towards the building that held the bathrooms. I turned, and sure enough, Xion was strolling towards us, her clothes in one hand, wearing the bikini. "Lookin' good, Xion!" I called, and grinned when she glared at me.

"Naminé, shut up!" she hissed when she got closer, "I don't look that great." I rolled my eyes, and handed her my sunscreen, and she quickly applied it, and threw her stuff down on the ground next to mine. "I'm good, can we go now?" she asked, and Roxas laughed. "Yeah, let's go." I said, rolling my eyes. "Great, I'll see you guys in a few hours!" Riku called, and ran past us, after a shorted red head who was eying him from a good ten feet away. Xion looked after him in disgust. "He is such a player." She said. "And you're just now figuring this out?" Roxas asked, and Xion and I both laughed, and he then asked, "Alright, what do you say we find some water slides?"

* * *

"Wait until Xion comes down, she'll probably be freaking out!" Roxas chuckled, as the two of us both waited at the bottom of the fastest slide in the park, waiting for Xion. It didn't help that the tube was totally dark, but the fact that there were blind turns, and two unexpected drop offs, it freaked you out by the end. Sure enough, we heard Xion screech, and a loud thump, and then, she came flying out of the slide, still screaming. "Holy shit, I am never riding that again!" she exclaimed, climbing out of the pool as Roxas and I laughed at her. "Would you quit laughing at me?" she snapped, as she stomped over towards us. I caught my breath and Roxas grinned, "Sorry, Xion, you were just funny to listen to, that's all." He said, and chuckled again. Xion whacked his arm, and he pretended that she had hurt him. "You people are so mean!" she exclaimed, but she was smiling. I glanced at Roxas and Xion, and spoke up, "Okay, so, what do you want to do now?" Roxas and Xion both turned to stare at me, and Roxas dropped his jaw, and his eyes focused on something behind me. I turned, to see Riku racing towards us, an alarmed expression on his face.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked when he reached us. "I tried to pick up a phyco!" He gasped, and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Xion snickered, "Serves you right." She muttered, and he glared at her. "I'm serious; she hasn't stopped following me for an hour! And she keeps calling me pet names, and-" "Riku, baby!" A loud, shrill voice shrieked from behind us. "Hide me!" Riku shouted, and leapt behind Roxas and Xion. But, it was too late; I turned around to see the same blond girl in the white bikini from when we first got there jogging towards us, a smile on her face. When she reached us, she stopped and said breathlessly, "Oh, Riku, I thought I lost you!" she exclaimed, and wrapped him in a tight hug. Xion scowled at her, shaking her head. I couldn't blame her; Riku really did pick up a phyco!

"S-Stephanie, these are my friends, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé, guys…this is Stephanie." Riku said in a pained voice. Roxas did a little half wave, but Xion and I just stared at her. "Riku, your friends with a lot of girls." Stephanie said, not letting go of Riku. "A lot?" Xion scoffed, "There's only two of us. Besides, Riku's friends with a lot more girls back home!" Stephanie narrowed her eyes, and glared at Xion, "Really, Riku? Just how many girls are you friends with?" she questioned. "Um, that's not important right now, dear. Will you go get me a bottle of water from the snack bar?" he asked quickly, shoving a five dollar bill in her face. She stared at the bill for a moment, before saying, "Sure, I'll be right back, Riku-bear." And with that, she skipped (literally skipped) away.

"Guys, please, you have to help me!" Riku begged, turning back to us. Xion giggled, "Riku-bear…ha, I can't believe she called you that!" "Xion! Please, you guys help me get rid of her!" he begged again. "Yeah, sorry, I think I'll pass on that." Roxas said with a smirk, and grabbed my wrist, and pulled the two of us away. I glanced back at Xion, who was glaring at us with her mouth open. And a part of me felt bad for her, being stuck with Riku and his crazy stalker, but another part of me was cheering, Roxas had pulled me away with him, _me,_ not Xion, he didn't just leave by himself, he brought me. I grinned. He pulled me along for a minute, before looking back and smiling, "Good, we got away." He said. I laughed, and stared back at him, "So now what are we gonna do?" I inquired, pulling my wrist out of his grip. He looked around, and pointed, "We could go on the lazy river," I thought about it, "Roxas, there are wave, rapids, and buckets of water that dump on your head." I said. "Oh, well I guess we won't do that-" "Let's do it." I said with a smile. He glanced at me once more, and then he grinned, too. "I'm going to make sure you get drenched." He said, and grabbed a double tube out of the tube cages outside of the river.

I laughed, "Sure, Roxas, you try that." And I grabbed the tube out of his hands, and jumped into the river with it, leaving Roxas to swim after me.

**(~Xion~)**

**After watching my two best friends** run off, leaving me to fix Riku's girl problem, I turned back to Riku and crossed my arms. "They actually left me!" I exclaimed. He smirked, "Yeah they did. Hey, you kinda deserved it, you are pretty mean." "Hey!" I laughed, and smacked his arm. He grinned, "Okay, what do we do?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. His tilted his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, she's crazy, she practically thinks I'm her boyfriend!" He replied. My eyebrows shot up and I hoped up and down, and exclaimed, "Riku, I've got a good idea!" he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, as good as your idea when we were in that closet on the beach?" I pointed at him, "Hey, they totally bought it!" He smirked again, and crossed his arms, "So what do we do?" he inquired. "Well first, we can start, by doing this," I said, and slip over next to him and linked our arms, standing way to close for people to think we were 'just friends'.

He looked down at me, and widened his eyes, and nodded. He got it. Thankfully, Stephanie came back about then, carrying a bottle of water. When she saw us, her face immediately turned about four shades redder, and she ran towards us, "R-Riku, what are you doing?" she stammered, her eyes narrowing as she glared at me. "Oh, what, did he not tell you that we were dating?" I asked innocently. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of time, and she glared at me harder. "N-No, he was trying to ask me out earlier, weren't you, Riku?" She asked, turning her desperate gaze to Riku. Riku glanced at her, and unlinked our arms, and put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me up against his chest, "Actually, I was trying to find a way to tell you that your swim suit is ridiculously too tight, but you just kept cutting me off." He said. Even I had to work to keep my jaw from dropping. Stephanie glared at him for a moment, babbling incoherently, before her hand flew across his cheek, making a loud slapping noise. "You jerk!" she shouted, and tossed the water bottle at his feet. "Hey, don't slap my boyfriend!" I said, taking a step towards her, "I've been taking kickboxing since I was ten; I can kick your ass, so would kindly leave us alone?" I ended my question with an innocent smile, and watched her slowly back away, before turning and sprinting away.

Riku started laughing as soon as she was out of sight, and I quickly joined him, "Did you see the look on her face?" I managed to get out before I started laughing again. "I thought her head was going to explode!" He exclaimed, holding his stomach. "I know!" I laughed. We kept laughing for a few moments, earning strange glanced from people passing by, and finally, we were able to calm down. As I whipped the tears from my eyes, I commented, "That was incredibly awkward, let's hope we never have to do that again." He nodded, "That was really awkward," He paused, and smirked, "But don't act like you didn't love it." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, while inside, before I could stop it, I thought, _'That smirk is going to be the death of me'_.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! By the way, I made a poll on my profile, and I would appreciate it if you guys would vote for me! Also, one last thing, I love writing this story, its light and fun and not all that serious. I have an idea for more of a 'serious' or even I guess you could say 'sad' story. I really like this idea, but I don't want to post it until I know that someone would check it out. I can put in a sample or a preview next chapter if you guys want, because I really want to know if it would interest you guys at all.**

**Okay, I'm done, thanks to my reviewers: ****livelaughlove87878,**_**Kuroiikawa,**_**amineluv3,**** and **_**Light-Sakura**_**, thanks for reviewing, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God I am so sorry that I took forever to update this story! My cousins were over for a week so I couldn't do it then, then school started, and holy crap, I hate my school. Like, I would pay someone to burn it to the ground. So here it the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**(~Kairi ~) *One Week Later***

**"Bullshit!" I shouted, pointing at Roxas **with a grin on my face. Roxas groaned, and took the rather large deck of cards in the middle of our circle and adds the cards into his deck. "Damn it, Kairi, I thought I had that!" he grumbled. I shrug and smile at him innocently. The person to Roxas' right, Xion, lays down two cards, "two queens" she says, making eye contact with everyone around the circle. Nobody says anything, and she smirks, and sits back. Naminé, who sat to the right of Xion, laid down four cards, "Four tens," she said quietly. Riku squinted at her with a suspicious look in his eye, but didn't say anything. That was probably a good thing, since Roxas shouted "Bullshit!" at the top of his lungs. "Good lord, Roxas, this might be a big house, but we're still indoors!" Xion snapped. "Says the girl who shouted 'Honey I'm Home' at the top of her lungs when she walked in the door," "Oh, shut up." She said, punching his arm. Roxas rolled his eyes, and look at Naminé and asked, "Well, was I right?" She shook her head, and turned over the four cards to reveal that she did indeed have four tens. Sora and I both laughed at Roxas as he scowled and took the six cards in the deck into his own deck that was now rather large.

Sora, who sat in between Naminé and I slapped down three cards, "Three fives," he exclaimed. Nobody ever said anything. Nobody ever did. Sora always won the game Bullshit, no matter how many people were playing; nobody ever called Bullshit on Sora. I placed two aces down on the pile and confidently said, "Two aces." Nobody said anything to me, so Riku, who sat to my right, placed two cards down, "Two twos. Can we go out to the beach after this?" I groaned, and reply, "Riku, I told you, my mom won't let me go down to the beach until the end of the week!" "Well then, now's the time to lie!" he implied, and turned to Roxas, who laid down three cards, and said, "Three eights." Nobody called bullshit, so while Xion was looking through her cards, I looked at Riku and said, "Yeah, because look how well sneaking out and lying to my mom worked out LAST time!" Xion grinned, "One king." She said, and nobody said bullshit, so Sora said, "You know Kairi, I think you owe me, I did get you out of even more potential trouble." I looked at him in disbelief, "I do not! I still got grounded, didn't I?" "Well yes, but you were only grounded for two days, just think, had I not taken the blame for you, you could still be locked in you room alone!" he suggested happily. Naminé quietly set down three cards and said, "Three nines." But nobody was exactly paying attention to her. "Excuse me? You're the one who got me to sneak out!" I exclaimed.

I heard Xion snicker in the background, and Sora's lips curled up for just a second, before laying down three cards, and saying, "Three aces." I blinked once. I had already put down two aces! He was lying. I looked into his bright blue eyes again. He was testing me. I could see it. He was just daring me to try and call him out. Now normally, I would have let him get by, but today, I was feeling abnormally brave. I smiled sweetly, and said, "Bullshit."

**(~Naminé~)**

** The phone was ringing.** Now normally I wouldn't mind, but it just so happened that I was scrubbing a dish at the moment and my hands were soaking wet with dirty, soapy dishwater. I groaned, and elbowed the speaker button, "Yes?" I questioned loudly. "Naminé, hey are you doing anything tonight?" I dropped the dish I was cleaning into the sink, and I heard a cracking noise, but I could have cared less about the dish. "W-what? No, I'm totally free tonight! Yeah, what do you wanna do?" I exclaimed, grinning widely. Crap, what was I going to wear? I guess that depended on what we were going to be doing, "Okay, good because Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion and I are all going to the movies tonight, and we really wanted you to come." My smile fell. Of course he just wanted me to come along with the group. What was I expecting? Of course he didn't want to do anything _alone_ with me. What had I been thinking? "Oh, okay, I'll be there!" I said with forced pep. "Great, see you then!" and then I hung up. I sighed, and picked up the dish, that now had an impressively large crack in the middle of it. I sighed, and put it back in the sink, and grabbed my phone, not caring anymore that my hand were wet. While dialing Kairi's number with one hand I dried the other on a nearby towel, and put the phone up to my ear.

Kairi picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Nam, what's up?" I inwardly sighed, and, with a sickeningly fake voice, I happily said, "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if I could come over, I need to write something down on our list." I heard Kairi giggle, before saying, "Of Course, Xion's already coming over, and we can all get ready for the movie tonight, anyway!" I nodded, and then, remembered she couldn't hear me, said, "great, I'll be over in a few!'" and hung up before Kairi could say goodbye.

* * *

Even though we could have used my car to go to the beach the week before, I had refused to let everyone use it to carpool to the beach. Hey, I like to keep my car clean, thank you. I started my silver slug bug, and pulled out of my driveway and onto the street. The entire way to Kairi's house I rehearsed the story I would tell Xion and Kairi about Roxas and I's phone conversation. _'Just keep it fun and happy'_ I thought to myself as I pulled into her driveway. I parked, and got out, walking slowly up towards her door. Before I could even ring the doorbell, Kairi opened the door, and pulled me in. "Xion, Naminé's here!" she shouted, and Xion jogged around the corner, carrying the list in one hand, a pen in the other. "Naminé, hey! Let's hear it!" she exclaimed, shoving the list in my face. I took the pen, and sat at Kairi's kitchen table, and looked over the list, it had the entry about Kairi knocking over the table, the second one, is one Xion had written about her and Riku having to pretend to be dating at the water park, and the third was one from Olette, who had tripped and fell on her face in front of the manager of the store she had wanted to work at.

_Entry 4: date, June 23d,_

_ While cleaning the dished, Naminé received a phone call from Roxas. Though Roxas was really wondering if she could come to a movie with him AND their friends, she mistakenly thought that he was asking her on a date…oops._

Xion, who had been reading over my shoulder, burst out laughing, and slapped my shoulder, "Wow, Naminé, you really thought he was going to ask you out on a date?" "Shut up!" I snapped, "He started off the conversation by asking if I was free tonight, wouldn't you kind of assume if a guy started off a conversation with you like that, that he wanted to go out on a date with you?" Kairi nodded, and said, "It's true, Xion, if Sora started out a conversation with me like that, I would think the same thing." I nodded, trying to ignore that Kairi had just compare Roxas and I to Herself and Sora. "Well, if he started the conversation out like that, then yeah, I would think that too." I nodded, and stood, "So, what movie are we even going to see?" Xion grinned, and replied, "The Campaign." I grin and nod, "Well, this should be fun." I muttered. "Oh, it will, now come on, we have to get ready!" Kairi exclaimed, and pulled me up to her room. "But the movie doesn't start for another three hours!" I protested. "Who cares? That means we have more time to get ready!" she said, and pulled out a large pink box filled to the brim with makeup.

"I swear, girl, if you try to put all that on me, I will kill you." Xion said, crossing her arms. Rolling her eyes, Kairi replied, "Oh Xion, I wouldn't put ALL of this on you that would look hideous!" I had to stifle a laugh as Xion whacked Kairi on the shoulder. "Just shut up and try not to make me look like a clown." Xion mumbled, sitting down with a scowl on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Naminé, Xion, over here!" I heard Riku call, and I turned to see Riku waving us over from across the theater lounge. "Well, now we all know where Riku is." Xion mumbled, and grabbed her bucket of overpriced popcorn and stalked over to where Riku, Roxas, Sora and Kairi were standing. I followed close behind, holding on tightly to my bottle of water and bag of M&M's. "Alright, ready to go in?" Riku asked when we arrived at where the group was standing, already headed for the theater where the movie was showing. "Well, it doesn't look like you really care whether we're ready or not." Xion called, as we followed behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Xion are you ready now?" Riku asked sarcastically. "No, as a matter of fact, I'm not, I have to pee." She said in a completely serious voice. I started giggling, as Riku looked at her with a mixture of amusement and surprise. "Alright then, Xion, go pee, we'll wait for you." He said slowly. Xion smirked, and headed for the bathroom.

Kairi grinned, and whispered something in Sora's ear, who also smiled. "Yeah, Riku, you can wait for her, we're gonna go in." he said, and Sora and Kairi quickly rushed into the theater, the both of them snickering the whole way. Roxas looked at me, and I laughed, "See ya, Riku!" Roxas called as the two of us made our way into the theater, leaving Riku alone and quite annoyed. The two of us laughed the whole way into the theater, and even as we sat down next to Sora and Kairi, we were still snickering. "Dude, did you see his face?" Sora asked, taking a sip of whatever kind of carbonated beverage he had bought. "I know, I hope he doesn't kill her when she gets out!" Roxas said with a small smile. I glanced at him when he smiled, was he smiling because we were talking about Xion? I absentmindedly started to set my bottle of water into the cup holder in between Roxas' and my seat. As I set my water in the cup holder, he went to put his drink in the same holder, and our hands collided, touching for only about four seconds before both of us pulled away, mumbling apologies. I tried to calm my racing heart, and forget the feeling of electricity between us when we touched.

**(~Xion~)**

** After I got out of the bathroom, I **turned to where everyone had been standing when I walked in, and found that only Riku was still there, standing alone, checking his cell phone. I scowled, knowing that the other four were probably already in the theater. "So, did they get bored with you already?" I asked sarcastically once I got closer to him. He looked up at me, seeming startled, and quickly shook his head, "Yeah, sure, something like that." He retorted, and put his phone back in his pocket. "Dude, hold my popcorn for a second, would you?" I asked, and shoved the bucket of popcorn at him without even waiting for a response. I yanked my phone out of my pocket, and sent a text to Kairi.

**To: Kairi**

**From: Xion**

**Dude, you guys suck, you know that?**

"Alright, shall we go in now?" I asked, taking my popcorn back from him. "Well jeez, I was ready to go in a while ago, you're the one who needs to make sure she's ready." He snapped, and turned to go into the theater. I walked alongside him, and rolled my eyes, "You know what, kid? You're awfully annoying." I said as we entered the theater, the movie had already started. "Right back at you, you brat!" he teased playfully, and sat down next to Naminé, who was at the end of the row of our friends. I tried to get into the movie, but I honestly couldn't. Well, I mean, you probably couldn't either if Riku kept tasering you and attempting to play footsy with you the entire movie.

* * *

**Okay, so, I figured our characters could go on a movie date together, I mean, nothing bad could happen, right? Anyway, I know that this chapter was painfully short, but I did put a preview in for that serious story I told you about. Please give me feedback on this story and the preview of my other one. I hope you guys like it!**

Title(s): How to Save a Life, Chances, Far to fall, Maybe This Time, Wherever You Are, Uselessly Hoping. **(I haven't decided on a solid title, either, so if you guys want to vote on a title, too, that would be nice)**

Summary: I wish I were dead. No, really, I wish I were anywhere but here, and if that means death, then so be it. I wish that he didn't have to suffer like I do; I wish that he could get away, but we're in too deep by now. Now, all we can do is continue on, and wish for a way out. But that's all this will ever be, a bunch of useless hoping.

Preview:

1,459 days. Exactly four years today. It's been four years since that day, and I honest-to-God hope that I don't live to see five years. Go ahead, call me all of the scientifically correct names because I'm okay with dying today. I could really care less. I just want to get out of where I am now. The number flashes in my mind again as I reluctantly raise my eyelids, barely cracking my eyes enough to let the dim light of the single light bulb dangling from the ceiling flood my vision. Even with this small amount of brightness, I still cringe back, wishing I could sink into the inflatable mattress I'm lying on and never have to stand. For a moment, I do lay there with my right hand covering my eyes and I blink multiple times against the palm of my hand. But after a moment of lying there, I hear the voices of at least two other comrades, and I slowly sit up, and gradually remove my hand from my eyes.

Before my eyes are even fully opened, I can feel my eyes beginning to burn at the exposure to the glow of the light bulb. I rapidly blink a few times, flushing away the unwanted drops of liquid forming at the corners of my eyes. Groping to my left, I feel for the block of wood that I call my night table. I touch a glass of water that I almost manage to knock over, a book that I had left the night before, and three pills. I curve my lips slightly up, knowing that Xigbar must have placed them there while I was asleep. I take the pills and the glass of water, and with one huge gulp, the pills are gone. I sure hope they work; I've awoken with a headache again that is quickly making me nauseous. As my eyes finally begin to adjust to the light, I squint to read the digital clock on the wall in front of me. It reads 12:58. It's almost one in the afternoon. Good, I still have a few hours of rest before I have to go out for work. Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep…

"Xion!" I hear my name, and I squint at the entrance to the room I'm in, directly in front of my about ten feet. I can see a black out line, and what I think is blond hair in the door way. "What, who?" I incoherently question until I hear a chuckle. "Well, those babies sure did a number on you last night; didn't Zexion and I warn you to take a small dosage your first time?" The voice asks, and I recognize it as Luxord's voice. "Shut up, Lux, they did the trick, didn't they?" I mumble, crawling off of my blow-up mattress and onto the cement floor. "Heh, yeah, it did more than the trick, you got the group to buy a good dozen," he replies with a dry chuckle. I shakily stand, shutting my eyes again as I do, fighting the urge to upheave the small contents in my stomach. "That's good, right?" I mutter as I finally stand up straight, and crack one eye again. "Yeah, that's good, but when we got back to the Warehouse you tried to go down on poor Roxas." He chuckles. I clamp my hands over my ears, and grit my teeth. His laughter sounds awfully loud this morning. "Great, good for me." I hiss, becoming frustrated that I have tried to do something like that. And with my own best friend, too!

"Axel had to pry you off of Roxas, I thought Axel was never gonna stop laughing, though." He tells me in a lower voice. I remove my hands from my ears and glance at him, I can finally open my eyes halfway, and I give him a hard stare. "Don't make a habit of retelling that story." I growl, and slowly advance towards him. "Hey, hey, relax, no need to get all catty with me, woman." He says in defense, holding his hands up. I nod slightly, avoiding any jerky movements as I make my way to the door. I glance back at Luxord and the row of eight inflatable mattresses in the huge concrete room, a blanket placed on each one, and a wooden block to serve as a night table. "What do I have tonight?" I ask in a low voice. He pauses and frowns, and tells me, "You're gonna have to check with Xigbar or Axel on this one, but I think your delivering a half pound to one of our usual's, I think you'll be the one to bring Xaldin his regular doses, and you get to pick up your own order tonight." I pinch the bridge of my nose, delivering to Xaldin is always unpleasant. He normally requests the heavier stuff; he's one of the few who actually take Crank. He's one of the few of our customers that I'm genuinely scared of. Well, him, Saїx and Vexen. The only thing that makes this news seem like good news is that I'll be getting my own renewed stash tonight. This relieves me; I ran out yesterday, this damn headache hasn't gone away since then.

I nod and exit the room, thankful that I'll be getting my Coke tonight.

**Okay, so, I realize that you might not get everything now, but that's because you haven't read the whole story yet! Anyway, I hope I get someone's input about this story, and as always, I hope you guys review!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Kuroiikawa, Light-Sakura, livelaughlove87878, VanillaSugarXOX, Gohan Roxas, pinkypop375, and HeartsMockingjay. Thanks so much you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, first of all, I need to apologize for taking nearly two months to update, but with school starting, the 'summer inspiration' really left me, and I realize that that is no excuse, but hey, I'm writing about summer fun while it's raining out, that's quite depressing. Alright, I'm guessing you guys don't really **_**care**_** about my writing woes, so I'm going to shut up now and write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or locations**

**(~Xion~)*one week later***

** About a week after our **mildly suggestive movie date, I had spent the week lounging around in the lazy, humid summer air, and while sitting in the same chair all day may sound awful to some people, I find it rather nice, considering I don't have to worry about homework, curfews, or really anything that required energy. So it was the 30th of June, a cold glass of lemonade in my right hand, my cell phone in my left, when my cellphone began blasting Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call me Maybe'. I groaned, remembering that after our movie, Kairi had taken my phone and purchase that song as a ringtone and the set it as my ringtone. Unfortunately for me, Kairi had taken the courtesy to lock my ringtones, refusing to tell me the passcode. I jammed my thumb on the green button of my phone, and put it up to my ear.

"What?" I asked in a monotone voice. "Hey, sunshine, it sounds like you're having a wonderful day!" a voice chirped sarcastically at me. I sighed, "Thank you, Riku, you just made my day so much better by calling." I heard him chuckle once, and then he said, "Good, you shouldn't be so zombie-like all the time, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a marathon of Saw movies." I considered this, and, since it normally wasn't that unlikely that one of the six of us would ask another to veg out at their house, I found myself replying, "Sure, I'll be over in an hour of so." "Great, and hey, bring some of that popcorn you guys always have at your house!" He exclaims. "Sure, sure, if I decide that I'm feeling generous I will." I say slowly, smirking slightly. "Come on, Xion, bring it over and I'll get your ringtone password from Kairi!" He says, and, I have to admit that's a good bribe, I sigh and say, "Damn you," and hang up, but not before I hear him begin to laugh on the other end.

* * *

As I pulled up to Riku's house exactly 52 minutes later, my phone rang again, Carly Rae Jepsen's voice quickly filling my car. I groan, and answer it, asking, "Yes, can I help you?" in a mildly sarcastic manner. "Well, you sound like you're in a great mood!" Kairi's voice exclaims from the other end. I sigh, "Sorry, Kai, but I just pulled up to Riku's house, and we're having a Saw marathon." I was met with, surprisingly, silence on the other end, and after a moment of it, I began to think she had hung up. Unfortunately, she did not. "Oh, Xion, Naminé and I are so proud of you! Why, if we all had enough courage to just go over to our future husband's house, then maybe our world would be a better pl-"

"Kairi, It's just a Saw marathon, do I need to point out the obvious here?" when Kairi remained silent and didn't start gushing again, I continued, "First of all, _I don't like Riku_. Second of all, do you think I would be calling you right now if I were going over to his house for a date? And really, do you honestly think that Saw is an appropriate movie for two lovers to be seeing on a date?" I heard her chuckle, "Xion, with you, I could believe almost anything." And then, she just hung up. After pointlessly sputtering at my phone for a good 20 seconds, I tossed my phone into my bag and quickly got off of my moped. Before I even got to the front door, it swung open, revealing Riku clad in black sweats and a grey muscle shirt. "What did you do, just work out?" I asked as I climbed the steps to him fairly large porch.

Riku's house was by no means as extravagant as Kairi's, but it was still incredibly nice. Their porch was a huge wrap-around porch that circled around half of their house, before connecting with the back porch. His house, by the way, was a gigantic circle. Apparently his family didn't want an ordinary house. The inside was nice, too, all of their furniture was leather, their kitchen had enough granite to last them through the millennia, and, of course, his house was always spotless. Well, accept for his room. Now that looked like a tornado hit his room.

"Nah, you just aren't near as important for me to dress up for." He teased, and closed the door behind us as we entered his house. "Well thanks, that makes me feel really special." I retorted, and begin to saunter up to his room without him. "Hey, wait, didn't you bring me popcorn?" He asked, skidding in front of me and sticking his arms out in front of me. I raised one eyebrow and asked, "What, did you seriously expect me to just show up with food for you?" His face fell and he dropped his arms, "Alright, fine," he paused for a moment, and sighed. I figured out what he was going to do a second too late. He lunged at me, and I hopped back with a small yelp, his outstretched arm narrowly missing my bag I had brought in with me. I clicked my tongue at him, "Riku, must you be so impatient?" I questioned, just as his arm shot out and grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me towards him. Actually, a little too close, because our chests bumped together and my head whacked his collar bone. Well, at least he got my bag.

"Damn it, Riku, give me back my bag!" I called as he ran down the hallway and into his kitchen with it. I followed him, and found him rummaging around in my bag, his eyebrows scrunched together, and for the briefest moment, I found that perplexed expression charming. But that expression disappeared quickly, and so did my very unhelpful thoughts, thankfully. He pulled out the box of popcorn I had stashed in the bottom of my bag and held it above his head like he was holding a trophy. "Victory!" He announced, and tossed my bag back to me with a smirk, and headed towards his room. "Yeah, yeah, act all smug because you found a box of stupid popcorn in my bag." I snapped and we sat down on the edge of his bed in his room, a large TV facing us. But even as I said it, I couldn't quite fight the grin that was forcing its way onto my face as I looked at him. Damn him.

**(~Naminé~)**

** "Yep, she totally loves him." **Kairi announced as soon as she got off of the phone with Xion. Kairi, Selphie, Olette and I were all circled around a table outside of one of the moogle shops in Tram Plaza sharing a rather large tub of Paopu Fruit flavored ice cream. Selphie giggled and dug her spoon into the half-full ice cream container, "Of course she does, its written all over both of their faces." I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Selphie, it's not quite that obvious. Xion isn't even admitting it to herself yet, and for all we know, Riku just finds it fun to flirt with the girl. I mean, we all know that boy's got a reputation." I said, attempting to keep Xion's name somewhat clean of romantic gossip. Olette smiled, "You are right about that." She offered. "Oh, Naminé, We've known Riku for years and we both know he wouldn't do that to Xion…or else I'd put my foot up his ass." Kairi exclaimed fiercely. "Well, I'm just attempting to be cautious, here. She is my friend, after all." I told Kairi. She sighed, "I know, but part of being a friend is pushing them off a cliff when their ready to fly!"

"Kairi, this isn't flying here, this is young love, and remember, if you screw with it too much, you'll crush it and then everyone will be pissed at you." Selphie imputed quickly. "What do you mean, Selphie, don't you want the two of them together as much as the rest of us?" Olette inquired, digging her spoon into the ice cream bucket. "Of course I do, Olette, but we must be sneaky about this, like ninjas." Selphie told us, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, what are you planning here; can't we just let them be? Maybe they'll get together on their own." Selphie scoffed, "Fine, let's say Mother Nature lets them get together, but what about father time?" I cock my head to the side, "What?" "I mean, if they do get together, it'll take _way_ too long for it to happen, so why don't we just…speed up the process a little?" I stayed silent, and Kairi nodded her head, "I think we could do that. Of course, we can't do anything too terribly obvious or stupid, but I suppose little things may help." I sighed, "Whatever, as long as we don't make things worse, I'll be fine." Olette smiled and agreed to help us, and Selphie grinned, "Great! And maybe after we get Xion and Riku together, we can get Roxas and Nam together!" Olette and Kairi laughed while I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the flip flop in my stomach.

As if on cue, my phone vibrated in my shorts pocket, and I glanced at the screen under our table. The name on the screen sent my heart for a race, and my palms began to sweat, much to my annoyance.

**From: Roxas**

**Hey, would you mind**

**Bringing me over some**

**Ice cream?**

I squint at the screen for a moment, resisting the urge to call him a stalker or something else similar to that. I slowly reply, moving my fingers slowly across the keyboard as I do so.

**From: Naminé**

**To: Roxas**

**I might if you tell me**

**how you know where **

**I am!**

I set my phone down in my lap, and attempt to get back into the conversation that had now evolved into elaborate attempts to get me and Roxas together. "No, wait, what if we left them at an amusement park or something and refused to pick them up until they hooked up?!" Selphie had been proposing, her arms flailing around in wild gestures. Olette laughed, "Nah, I think they'd walk home first!" she replied. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at my phone that had started vibrating again.

**From: Roxas**

**Turn around**

I hesitantly turned my head to face behind me. There wasn't much behind me, the road the tram takes on its route around town, and a few more shops, and I was about to text him back asking what he meant by that, when I spotted him. He was lounging on a bench outside of our town gift shop, his arm flung over the empty bench as if he were waiting for someone, try as I may, I couldn't quite keep the grin from spreading across my face, and I was almost certain that my cheeks turned an annoying shade of pink. I glanced back at Selphie, Kairi and Olette, who were still absorbed in their elaborate discussions on how to get Roxas and I to hook up. I sighed and slowly stood up, and, when nobody even glanced at me, I turned and briskly walked towards Roxas and that darn empty bench he was seated on.

"What's up?" I asked in the most obnoxious voice I can muster. He gave me a brief sideways grin and patted the space next to him on the bench. I internally cheered as I sat down beside him; he moved his arm off of the back of the bench. He turned to face me and smiled, "Were you having fun with the large herd of gossip vultures?" He asked sweetly. "Hey! Those are my friends, you know!" I exclaim, playfully whacking him on the arm, even though I had started giggled slightly. He smiled a small, closed lipped smile, and pulled out a ten dollar bill, "Hey, if you go steal that tub of ice cream, I'll give you ten bucks." He told me in a hushed tone. I laughed, imagining the look on Selphie's face if I did, and even though I knew that stealing things is wrong, I still found that I wanted to do it. I stood, and casually strolled over to the table that Kairi, Selphie and Olette were sitting around, and stood behind the chair I had been sitting in and glanced at the ice cream bucket for a moment, before reaching out and taking it. "Hey, Naminé! What are you doing with our ice cream!?" I heard Selphie shout, but I was too busy running towards Roxas, who was standing, laughing. I reached him, and grabbed his wrist with my empty hand. "Come on!" I exclaimed, and we kept running out of the Plaza and towards the woods on the edge of town.

The woods are on the other side of a large wall splitting the town from the big abandoned mansion that lies on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Only a small passage connects the town and the woods. We ran through the passage and through the small wooded area, and into the large clearing in front on the abandoned mansion. We stopped then, bursting into a fit of laughter. "Did you see Olette's face?!" He asked in between gulps of air. I nodded, recalling Olette's pursed lips and drawn together eyebrows. "S-she looked like she had to pee!" I got out before I started laughing again. He started laughing harder, too, which made me feel better, naturally. I glanced down at the bucket of ice cream in my hand and frowned slightly, trying not to start laughing tonight. "Roxas?" I asked slowly, glancing up at him. "Yes, Nam?" I turned back to the bucket to keep him from seeing me blushing. "How on earth are we gonna eat this without any silverware?" I asked in a controlled voice. He looked down at the bucket of now half melted ice cream and cocked his head to one side. "Um…maybe if we wait for it to melt we could just drink it out of the bucket?" He suggested. "Roxas, that's disgusting, I'm not going to drink that! Three other people have eaten out of that bucket!" I said matter-of-factly. "Pfft, well that didn't stop you when you were eating it with a spoon." He muttered. "Yeah, and that was before I knew I was going to have to share it with _you_." I teased, and set down the bucket. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Oh, really, is that it?" I tried and miserably failed to not smile, and I took a step back when he stepped towards the bucket. "Hmm, well, I guess there's only one good use for this then." He said thoughtfully. "And what is that?" I inquired carefully. "FOOD FIGHT!" He announced, and scooped into the bucket and flung a handful of the now gooey yellow ice cream at me, and it hit me square in the collar bone.

I gasped at the coldness of the fruit-flavored goop, and glared at him fiercely. "Roxas Strife, you come here, I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted, running after him as he turned to jog away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't expecting me to come trucking up behind him, and so when I catapulted myself into his back, he flailed forward, letting go of the ice cream pail. I grabbed it in mid-air, and, while he was still on the ground, managed to pour some of the runnier ice cream onto his back. "Agh! Good God, Naminé! Get back here!" he shouted, getting up quickly and sprinting towards me. I yelped and flung the bucket at him and ran. I turned around just to see that as I flung the bucket, some of the ice cream had flown out of the bucket and splattered onto his neck. I stopped for a moment to laugh at him and he did an awkward little dance, trying to keep the ice cream from dripping down his back. When he looked up at my laughing, he narrowed his eyes and ran towards me, causing me to quickly turn and sprint in the opposite direction. I thought that I had outrun him, when a large wave of cold, sticky ice cream hit the back of my head and my back. I stopped and jumped a little, startled at cold. I turned and snatched the bucket out of his hands, and flung the entire contents of the pail at his face, and a large blob of yellow glop hit him square in the face.

I dropped the bucket and grinned at him as he sputtered and rubbed the ice cream out of his eyes. He glanced at the empty ice cream bucket, and grinned. He then proceeded to shake his head like a dog, droplets of ice cream hitting me all over. I held my hands out in front of me, trying to shield myself from the rain if ice cream, but all that did was coat my hands and I shrugged, rubbing the liquid off on my shorts. He quit shaking his head and looked up at me with a grin. After looking at the state he was in, I started laughing again. "What is so funny now?" He questioned, even though he was already smiling. "You, you look like a d-dog!" I managed to get out. He kind of stared at me for a minute, before rolling his eyes and laughing along with me. "Yes, because you just look like a _queen_ right now!" He said, laughing. I stood up a little straighter, "Hell yeah I am, I'm the queen of ice cream, bow down, doughty subject!" I teased, and he got down on his knees and pretended to bow, "Oh great queen, Naminé, please spare my lowly, poor soul!" He said in an English accent. I giggled and said, "Very well, you may leave my presence, commoner." He got up and rolled his eye, and offered me his arm, "Come on, queeny, I'll drive you home."

** Thanks to my reviewers: _HeartsMockingjay, _BruHaeven, and Light-Sakura, thanks for reviewing, guys!**

**Ah, that was fun to write. Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to read any reviews I may get from this chapter, have a lovely day, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Wow, thank you guys so much for all of the nice reviews, they really made my day(s). And I saw that I got quite a few favorites and follows for this story, which is great, so thank you guys! So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, I've been working on it for almost three weeks, so it better be good, or else I think I've failed as a writer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or any of its characters**

**(~Kairi~)**

The day after Naminé made off with our tub of ice cream, I decided that it was time for a proper confession. Well, at least a _private _proper confession between Naminé, Xion and I. I had called Xion up that morning, who was, by the way, exhausted due to her date- erm I mean, _her totally casual time with her friend Riku the night before._ After coaxing her out of bed with the promise of mini donuts and a can of Monster over the phone, I climbed into my mother's Prius and made my way to Xion's house in record time. After banging on the door for about a minute straight, I sighed and turned the doorknob, her front door opened easily.

"Xion, I've got your donuts here, come get them before I decide to eat them!" I called, and stepped into her kitchen. After a few moments of silence, I looked throughout her house, and found that her mother, Tifa wasn't there either. That was not uncommon due to her job, which often required her to stay late into the night and sometimes until the next morning. What was unordinary was the fact that Xion was nowhere to be seen. Not in her room, not on her back porch or passed out somewhere on the floor. After circling the house twice, I cautiously stepped out onto her front porch, my mind wandered to the worst possible scenario that could have happened. Maybe she had called me from a hostage situation, maybe she had been speaking in codes and I just didn't understand it!

My train of thought ran like this for a moment or two before Xion's moped pulled into her driveway, and the girl herself got off of her moped in a hurry, and rushed towards the front steps of her house where I was seated. "Where have you been, young lady?" I questioned sternly, placing my hands on my hips. She glanced away for a second, and looked back at me with a semi-guilty expression. "I just ran out really quick to get some things, that's all." I squint at her as she climbs the steps to her house, and I noticed that she was wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing the day before, and her hair was disheveled, like she had just climbed out of bed and driven here…And then I got it. "Oh. My. God. You just slept at Riku's house, didn't you?!" I exclaimed loudly, standing up as I said it.

Her eyes widened and she quickly put a hand over my mouth, "Shhh, Kairi, good God, why on earth would you shout that out so loud?!" She hissed. I smiled really big and hugged her, "Oh, Xion, I'm so proud of you! You slept at your lover's house!" I exclaimed, gripping her shoulders after I pulled away. "Kairi, stop that! He's not my lover! I just happened to fall asleep during Saw 6 and Riku just let me sleep! It's seriously no big deal." She said shortly, shrugging away from my grip. I sighed, and dropped my arms. "I guess so…" I trailed off. "Now go get changed, we've got a poor blonde girl to break!" I announced quickly, and walked back into Xion's house as she giggled behind me.

* * *

An hour later we were ready to go. It took Xion thirty minutes to shower and get new clothes on, and another twenty for the two of us to eat and decide what exactly we were going to do once Naminé was with us. And after some debate, we decided to get into my mom's Prius and drive to Naminé's house with no particular urgency whatsoever, and we wasted ten minutes dallying around town.

"Kairi, do we really have to do this? I could be sleeping right now." Xion protested from the passenger seat, and I smirked, "Ah, Xion, you should have thought about that before you were up for half the night with your future husband." I countered, and pulled into Naminé's drive way. "Kairi, he's not my future husband, alright? We're just two friends who had a Saw marathon last night, nothing special about it." She exclaimed, and hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and flung the car door open. I turned the car off and got out of the car with Xion and we made our way up to Naminé's front door. I reached for the doorbell just as Xion opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. "Alright, where's our blonde suspect?" She questioned loudly as walked down their front hallway. As I stepped into the doorway I heard footsteps scurrying down the staircase to my right, and a moment later, Naminé appeared. "Shhh, Xion, my mom's still asleep upstairs!" She hissed and pulled on some flip flops. "Well sorry, how was I supposed to know your mother was sleeping?" Xion answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Naminé's arm and pulled her out the door. "Hey, Kairi! What are you doing?!" She protested. I laughed, and opened the back door of the car and shoved her inside. "Pipe down, Suspect. We do not have you in our private custody yet. We must take you back to HQ before you can speak." I said in a mock serious voice, and slammed the door shut. Xion, who was trying very hard not to laugh opened the passenger side door, and sat down in the seat. I smiled, and got into the car, and drove us back to my house. It was mildly difficult though to drive carefully with Naminé shouting in the back seat. Xion had to threaten her with a roll of duct tape that she miraculously produced from her bag to get Naminé to shut up. I did find it lucky though, that it was Naminé and not I that had to be questioned about her love interest. I would have hated it if it were me being questioned about Sora.

**(~Naminé~)**

"Where should we put her?" I heard Xion ask, and I could very clearly hear the smile in her voice. I frowned. They had tied one of Kairi's shirts around my eyes and duct taped my wrists together like hand cuffs. I wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but I could almost guarantee that I would hate it. Anything involving being 'questioned' by Kairi and Xion would probably be unpleasant to some degree. "Carry her over here, we'll put he in this chair." I heard Kairi tell Xion, and Xion put me down in a large leather chair. I was pretty sure we were in Kairi's basement since Xion had carried me down a flight of stair before she set me down. My hands were taped behind my back, and before I could protest, I felt another layer of tape being put around my ankles. Suddenly, the shirt was ripped off of my eyes, and I was met with darkness.

"Kairi, Xion, seriously? What on earth are you guys doing?" I asked, becoming more and more irritated as I spoke. Really, this was ridiculous, I had been perfectly happy sleeping at my house until these two had to kidnap me and tie me to a chair. Suddenly a single light flicked on, the yellow glow from the light bulb shined directly in my face. "Ah! Xion, really? What do you people want?!" I snapped, blinking rapidly. "Hush, Suspect, or we'll be forced to take extreme measures to make you talk!" Kairi's voice said from behind the bright light. "Well can you at least get the light out of my face before I go blind?" I questioned, frowning. I heard Kairi mutter something, and the light moved slightly, so that I could at least see a little without being blinded.

"There, now, Kairi will proceed to question you. We would prefer if you answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no', much more protest and we'll take harsh measures to ensure your answers. Understand, Suspect?" Xion asked me in an official-sounding voice. I sat there with my mouth open, trying to decide if they were serious or not. After a moment I sighed, and answered sarcastically, "Okay, go ahead and 'question' me, detectives." I heard Kairi giggle slightly, and then she spoke to me, "Naminé, would you say that you and Riku are good friends?" I raised one eyebrow and answered slowly, "Yeah, but I'm not sure why that-" "Fabulous, next question!" she said, cutting me off, "How about Sora, is he your friend?" I squinted at the two girls' silhouettes. "Uh, yes he's my friend, too." I answered, still lost as to why they were asking me this stuff; they knew who I was friends with. "Interesting…Now, how about Roxas, is HE your friend, too?" She asked, and I quit fidgeting in my seat. I knew it was hopeless with the light shining in my face, but I still fought the rising blush I knew was making its way across my face.

"Uh, yeah we're friends too, why?" I asked in the most casual voice I could possibly muster. I heard Xion stifle a laugh, and I frowned in her general direction. After a moment of the two of them muttering things back and forth to each other, Kairi asked, "And Naminé, would you say that the two of you are _just_ friends, are would you say the two of you are something… more?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, desperately ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "Kairi, you and Xion both know that we're just friends." I said curtly, and frowned. "Well do you want to be more than friends?" Xion asked quickly, not waiting for Kairi to ask another question. I let my face get hot and I scowled. "No, I'm fine with the two of us just being friends."

My answer was met with silence, and for a moment, I hoped that I really had convinced them that I didn't like him. Then, I felt someone grab at my shorts. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked, jumping up in my seat. "Oops, sorry!" I heard Xion mutter, breaking character for a moment as she felt around for my pocket, which she found, and yanked my phone out of the pocket before I could do anything about it. I saw my screen light up, and Xion's face above it. I could see her smiling. "Let's see, where's Roxas in your contacts list…oh, there he is! Let's give him a message shall we?" she said, and her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. "No, don't do that! Why would you do that? We can work something out!" I sputtered anxiously. Xion glanced up at me for a moment, and she smiled, "The only way I won't call him and tell him you want to have his babies is to admit that you like him." She replied. I glared at her. "What if I truly don't like him and you're just about to make things unnecessarily awkward and weird between us?" I asked, hoping that I could convince her not to say anything. I heard Kairi snort, and answer, "Naminé, it's more than obvious that you like him, Selphie, Olette, Xion and I all know it." If it were possible to blush anymore, then I made it possible. "W-well then if you already know it then why do you want me to say it?" I questioned. "Because, we need a proper confession to settle our minds, dear Naminé." Xion answered with a slight grin. I rolled my eyes. "If I tell you guys I like him, do you promise not to ruthlessly tease me?" I asked, and then thought about it and added, "And you can't call him telling him I like him, either!" I added, glancing at Xion.

Xion sighed, and dropped my phone. "Yes, we agree to your terms and conditions, now confess, already!" Kairi answered. I huffed, "Fine, yes, I like Roxas, there are you happy now?" I asked, ignoring Kairi, who had started to squeal like a small girl. The light bulb was turned off, and a moment later, the basement lights turned on, and Xion leaned over to take all the duct tape off of me. As soon as the duct tape was successfully peeled off of my skin I snatched my phone off of the floor and shoved it back into my pocket. I glared up at Kairi and Xion, and the red headed girl grinned knowingly at me. "Would you stop that? Let's not get all weird on each other just because I told you guys who I like. Besides, I've told you guys who I like before, this isn't any different." I exclaimed, feeling the back of my neck prick with warmth. Kairi and Xion glanced at each other, and Xion answered, "Duh this is different, Nam, I mean, this is _Roxas_ we're talking about! We've known that crazy blond for a long time, he's like our brother!" I rolled my eyes and stepped around the two girls. "Okay, thanks for the heads up, I'm gonna go now." And I turned and left, not wanting to stay with these people for much longer.

"Well wait!" Kairi called, and I stopped. "What, Kairi?" I asked tiredly. "Don't you want to go get ice cream with Selphie and Olette with us?" she asked, and I turned to face her. I sighed; I knew that they were just trying to figure out if I liked Roxas, even if they did do it in the most obnoxious way possible. "Fine, I'll go." I told them, and they smiled. "Good, but Naminé, you can't steal our ice cream bucket again, even if your lover asks you to!" Xion announced, and I groaned, "Xion, he's not my lover!" I called back as she bounded up the stairs. "Not yet anyways!" She shouted from upstairs, and I frowned as her laughter floated down to my ears.

**(~Xion~)**

"Kairi, I can't believe you finally got her to admit it!" Selphie squealed over her small cup of Orange sherbet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naminé roll hers. "How did you do it?" Olette asked. Kairi chuckled slightly, and I answered, "We tied her up and threatened to tell Roxas if she didn't personally tell us." Selphie started laughing and Olette looked at me with widened eyes, "Are you _serious_?" She asked. I nodded and smiled slightly before turning to glance at Naminé. She was scowling at Selphie and I, her arms crossed. "Oh, Naminé, you know I love you." I teased and playfully smacked the side of her arm. She unfolded her arms and sighed, "Yes, I suppose, but this doesn't mean you guys can start trying to obviously set us up now, okay?" Selphie grinned and Kairi answered, "Come on, Nam, you know we'll only do it out of love for our friend."

"What? No! I don't want you people making things awkward between us!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around dramatically as she did so. "Nam, we're not going to be _that_ obvious about it. It's not like we'll paint it onto a billboard or something, we just might…hint at some things, that's all." Kairi said in a soothing voice, trying to calm the blonde. Naminé rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine, I guess I have no choice over this." Olette glanced at her with sympathy, "Aw, Naminé, I promise we won't do anything mean." And Naminé almost smiled at that, too. I smiled at her, and settled back into my chair, digging into the chocolate ice cream cone in front of me. "So can we write down that you got tied up and interrogated on our list?" Selphie asked, and Kairi began to laugh again. "Nam, you totally should! That would be great!" she said in between breathes.

Naminé rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You guys are terrible." She said, but she was smiling as she said it, so I knew she would probably end up writing it down sooner or later. "Oh, this is great!" Selphie exclaimed, and set down her ice cream on the table, "Now we just have to get Xion to admit her feelings for Riku and the six of you can go on one big group date together!" Naminé smirked at me and Kairi smiled, "Yeah, your right, that would be so much fun!" she exclaimed. I shook my head vigorously, "No, no it wouldn't! I don't even like the kid, Selphie, remember that? Riku and I are just friends, and that's not going to be changing any time soon." I said firmly, and crossed my arms. Selphie narrowed her eyes and said, "Then why were you sleeping at his house last night?" I let my mouth drop and I glared at Kairi while sputtering, "What? You told her? But I…How could you!?" Kairi smiled apologetically. "Hey, she asked what you had been up to…so I told her."

I glared at her for a few more seconds before quickly adding onto Selphie's story, "And just for the record, we didn't do anything, I fell asleep watching a Saw movie." Olette giggled and quickly covered her mouth. "I cannot believe you guys are treating the fact that I like Roxas like a bigger deal than the fact that Xion slept over at Riku's house." Naminé mumbled, shaking her head. "Oh, Nam, we're finding Xion's story just as interesting as yours. In fact, she's still in denial, which makes her story more interesting!" Kairi told Naminé. "I'm not in denial!" I snapped loudly.

"Ah, look at the poor fool," Selphie whispered to the rest of the table, making sure I could still hear her, "In love and she doesn't even know it yet."

**"Gah! I finally got that done! Three weeks of weirdness there, people. So I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'm hoping I get a few reviews on this chapter. I hope you people enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday!(For those of you who do celebrate Thanksgiving). And I normally would never do this, and I hate myself for it, but would some of you guys please check out my other KH story? I'm really excited about it and I would enjoy some more feedback on it, but don't worry, I won't get all sad if you don't.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **_**Kuroiikawa, **_**HeartsMockingjay****, Ice cream, **_**PooperScooper000,**_**Light-Sakura****, and Legacy918, who PM'd me, thanks so much for reviewing, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! First and foremost, I need to apologize. About a week after I posted the last chapter, the laptop I used to write my stories crashed, and it's still not fixed. Fortunately, my father was kind enough to let me use his computer. However, it didn't have a Word processor on it for about another month. And now, since I'm FINALLY on spring break, I've decided to sit down and not rest until I have another chapter up and readable! So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter no matter how strange it is. Thank you!**

**Hey, look! It's a fun little *Disclaimer* (I don't own any characters and what-not)**

**(~Xion~)**

"Happy Fourth of July!" Kairi exclaimed a few days later, beaming like a small child. I just shook my head and grinned, while continuing to set plastic red, white, and blue plates out on Kairi's picnic table on her back patio. I turned to face her and saw that she was talking to Sora, who had, after Kairi had begged him to, arrived early for the party tonight. "Yeah, right, you too." He replied with a small grin and handed her a tray of what looked like vegetables from where I was standing. I rolled my eyes, because only Sora would bring a veggie tray to a fourth of July party full of teenagers.

"No, really, don't say 'hi' to me at all. I'm really feeling the love, here, Sora!" I teased as I set down the last plate and walked over to him and gave him a quick hug while he replied, "Sorry, Xion, I only talk to important people." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes and made my way back inside Kairi's house to grab some silverware and our place cards that Kairi had so brilliantly thought up. I grinned at Kairi and she giggled a little as she handed me the stack of place cards she had typed up last night.

I had been playing video games with Naminé the day before when Kairi had called me all excited and giggly. "Xion!" she had said, "What if we made place cards and made Naminé and Roxas sit next to each other at dinner?" I had grinned really big and shouted "Yes!" and in the process startled Naminé so much that she ran her character off a cliff. "Damn it, Xion, what was that?!" She had questioned angrily while I tried not to laugh. "Nothing, nothing, Kairi just found the plates I had wanted her to buy!" I had quickly said, and Kairi laughed and hung up, while Naminé just shook her head and restarted the level we were on.

I walked back out to the table and after placing silverware, I set out the place cards. Naminé and Roxas next to each other, and just for fun I put Olette and Hayner next to each other, and Kairi and Sora next to each other. And after that, I realized something. Riku and I's place cards were the only two left. "Shit!" I muttered, and set mine next to Naminé's and moved Sora over to sit next to me and put Riku in between Kairi and Sora. "There, perfect!" I whispered, and quickly made my way back inside, where our guests were beginning to show up.

I smiled and greeted everybody who came, even Riku, who I think I smiled the biggest at and shook his hand the firmest. And for a brief moment, I thought that I might get through the evening without any awkward or embarrassing moments, no reasons to write on our list. But let's be honest here for a moment. It's me, and of course, in our friend circle, something was bound to happen. I mean come on; we can't let one of our friends have an uneventful evening!

**(~Kairi~)**

After everyone but Hayner (who we all knew always came late) had shown up at my house, I strolled out to my patio table, and circled the table, making sure everything was in order. And just before I decided that the table was perfect, I noticed something. Everyone's place card was seated in couples, except for Sora and Riku. Riku was seated next to me, and Sora was seated next to Xion. I squinted at the place cards, and struggled to realize why Xion would place us like that, until it hit me. Of course! Xion didn't want to sit by Riku, so she put Sora next to her instead. I sighed and smiled. And quickly, I switched Sora and Riku's spot, and smiled, and walked back inside.

"Alright everyone, since Hayner is bound to show up eventually, why don't you all get what you want to eat, and have a seat out on the back patio!" I announced, and everybody went to grab their plates from their spots except Roxas, who said he was going to wait for Hayner to show up before he grabbed anything to eat. I waited until everyone was outside getting their plates that I laughed and grabbed my plate, which I had brought in with me after switching the place cards, and filled it with food. I cheerfully walked out to the table, and sat down in my spot, and gave Xion a huge grin before digging into my food.

Obviously she did not appreciate my kind gesture because she gave me a tired glare before walking into the house with her plate, shaking her head. I really didn't know why she wasn't happy. I was just bringing her closer to her future lover.

**(~Naminé~)**

As soon as I saw where my place card was, I knew that I had been plotted against. I was right in between Xion and Roxas. Those sneaky Bastards. I sighed, and snatched my plate off of the table and walked inside to fill up my plate. As I was doing so, I saw Roxas sitting on the stairs, and I casually walked towards him and asked, "Aren't you going to get food, or are you fasting or something?" He looked up and smiled, and I tried not to blush too much when he did. "Yes, Naminé, I'm actually dieting. Because you know, I really need to diet." He replied sarcastically. I giggled, "Yes, Roxas, finally! You know we were all starting to worry about you." I teased and smiled. He laughed, actually laughed! And told me, "No, I'm just waiting for Hayner to get here." "Oh." Was all I said, and I turned to go back to my seat. "Well, wait, Naminé. I guess he doesn't need someone to wait for him, he knows where we are. Let me come with you!" He said, and I almost spit out the baby carrot I had started chewing on.

"Uh, sure, come on!" I stuttered, and he followed me all the way out to the table and plopped down next to me as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I almost died, I'm telling you. Kairi grinned knowingly at me before turning back to Sora who was apparently telling her a story to which I only caught the tail end of. "So, Xion, did you have any plans for the next couple days?" Kairi asked so innocently that I had to shove a forkful of potatoes in my mouth to keep from laughing. Xion glanced at her once before quickly saying, "Nope" and took a big drink from her glass of Mountain Dew. "Oh, great! Then would you like to go bowling with Sora, Roxas, Naminé and I?" She asked, and Xion looked at her, obviously confused at the simplicity of the question, and said, "Sure, why not?" I glanced at Kairi, also confused, because she hadn't said anything about us going bowling to me.

"Great! But now we need even teams, and since Hayner isn't here yet, Olette, would you like to go bowling with us?" Kairi asked. I found that odd because normally you wouldn't necessarily need even teams for bowling, but I kept listening, as Olette mischievously grinned, and replied, "Sorry, Kairi, I have to work all of next week." "Oh, shoot!" Kairi said really innocently, "I guess Riku's the only who could make the teams even, Riku, would you like to go bowling with us?" And then it all clicked, Kairi was trying to keep Xion and Riku close so she could set them up easier.

"Uh…sure, that'd be fun." Riku replied, and he seemed a little confused also. Xion squinted at Kairi, and left the table. Roxas and I glanced at each other and raised our eyebrows as we listened to her footsteps stomp away. "Awkward," Olette muttered as we watched her storm back into the house, just as Hayner exited the house, and once he got to the table, he asked, "What's her problem?" Riku frowned and shoved a huge spoonful of puled pork in his mouth and Kairi got up and quickly followed Xion into the house. "So…who pissed her off this time?" he asked, and when no one answered him, Olette leaned over and muttered, "Just sit down, you'll enjoy the soap opera better from a seated position."

**(~Xion~)**

I slammed Kairi's back door behind me and crossed my arms and sat in one of her chairs in her living room. I only had time to stew about dinner for a minute before Kairi came through the back door and looked around the room until she found me. "Xion, what got into you?" she asked in a startled tone. "Stop acting like you're innocent, Kairi, you know what you did!" I snapped, and she sighed. "So I seriously bothered you that much?" she asked.

"What do you think? You moved me to sit next to Riku and you are being so obvious about setting us up its ridiculous! Seriously, Kairi, I don't even like him, stop making it awkward for me! I'm just trying to be his friend, but I can't if you're constantly trying to set us up!" I exclaimed loudly, throwing my hands around as I did. She looked at me with widened eyes and guilt was written all over her face, truthfully I was afraid she'd start crying. I sighed, and walked towards her and hugged her, "I'm sorry for yelling, I should have said that nicer than what I did." She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I'll be nice, I promise. I won't be obvious about anything anymore. I'm sorry!" She was talking a thousand miles an hour and I had to stop her. "Kairi, stop feeling bad! I overreacted and I was a bitch, I'm sorry, okay?" I said, and she took a deep breath and nodded and smiled.

"Good, now let's go back out there, okay?" I asked, and she smiled and asked, "So will you still go bowling with us?" I laughed, and flung my arm over her shoulder and strolled back out to the table, "Only if I get to beat you." I sat down at the table and pointed at Riku and said, "You're going down." He looked at me in surprise while the rest of the table muttered "ooohhh" to make it sound like more of a challenge. He smirked and said, 'Let's see you try." Hayner whooped and I extended my hand, "Challenge accepted." I said, and he shook my hand, and before we let go, I squeezed his hand, just to let him know I was cool with it, of course. He raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything else, and neither did I. But that was okay for now.

* * *

After it got nice and dark outside, we all set out blankets and towels to lounge on while the fireworks went off. Unfortunately, the fireworks were delayed and we ended up laying there shouting out random things into the sky. Kairi and Sora were sharing a blanket, and Kairi was, at the moment lying sideways, sprawled across Sora's stomach while he protested and she just laid there and told him he had to be nice for the rest of the week if he wanted her to get off of her. Roxas and Hayner were debating something about Call of Duty while Olette sat next to Hayner, occasionally making remarks about how she _really_ wanted the fireworks to start soon.

"How much longer before she hits Hayner, do you think?" I asked Naminé, who laughed softly and said, "I don't know, it depends on how many more times he calls Roxas a Noob." I laughed really loud and muttered, "Man, if I were Olette I'd have told Hayner a long time ago to cut it out with the video game crap." "I know! I mean, if-" "Hey, ladies, what are we gossiping about?" Riku asked from right behind us. I jumped and yelped, startled. Naminé laughed, "Nice, Xion, that was graceful." She said sarcastically, and shifted so Riku could scoot closer. "We weren't _gossiping_ at all, thank you very much!" I said and he laughed, "Of course not, Xion. You know, secrets don't make friends!" he exclaimed. "Yes, and who said I wanted to be your friend?" I said with a smile. "Ouch! True, very true, though. I mean, being friends with you is just _terrible._" He teased.

"I'm sure!" I replied sarcastically, and just then, the first firework went off, startling me to the point of screaming. Both Naminé and Riku found that absolutely hilarious while I tried not to let my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. The fireworks were awesome, though. And in the middle of the display, I glanced at Kairi and Sora, who were holding hands. I smiled, and looked at Naminé, who was glancing at Roxas, and when I looked at Roxas, he winked at her. I chuckled to myself and leaned back on my elbows. As I did so, my arm brushed past Riku's, and honestly, at that moment I didn't care. I just let our arms touch and enjoyed the fireworks, because that moment was too perfect to ruin.

**(~Kairi~)**

"Alright, goodbye, Roxas!" I yelled as he climbed into his car. It was about one in the morning and everyone else had left except for Riku. He had stayed and chugged about four Mountain Dews while he was at it. I glanced and asked him, "Is there something wrong?" He looked at me and said, "Why, does it seem like it?" "Dude, you've been pacing through my living room for the past 40 minutes, what's wrong with you?" I questioned, grabbing his arms, stopping him. He sighed, and said, "Kairi, have you ever felt like you like someone, but your friendship is so perfect that you don't want to ruin it?" I let go of his arms, and glared at him, knowing full well that he at least used to have a crush on my in middle school and junior high.

"Riku, be very careful with what you are about to say to me, because I will slap you depending on what it is." I said slowly, and he squinted at me, before it clicked in his mind. "Oh, God, Kairi! No! I was not about to just tell you I liked you!" he exclaimed, and I relaxed. "Then who's the lucky girl, Riku?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"I think I like Xion."

Aaaaannnnd, we had a confession!

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. And I'm sorry if there are a million and four spelling errors in here, I took about thirty seconds to spell check this, so my apologies if my grammar offends you or something. Alright, read, review, yada yada yada, and above all have wonder week!**

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing: Kuroiikawa, Lightsky, PooperScooper000, HeartsMockingjay, Keyblader99 (I enjoyed you) Light-Sakura, candybear24, spadejackspade, and InomaCallain, thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Curse you, school work and everything else that keeps me busy… ah well, I'm happy to be back and writing another chapter for you guys, because I really like you guys ****alrighty, I'll be done being creepy now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it.**

**(~Naminé~)**

A few days after our Fourth of July shenanigans Kairi called me at nine-thirty in the morning, thoroughly irritating me and almost causing me to hang up the phone. "No, wait! Don't hang up! I've heard a confession, Nam!" she exclaimed quickly, and I stopped and raised an eyebrow. "A confession?" I questioned tentatively. A part of me hoped that it's Roxas who confessed to Kairi about me, and my heart skipped a beat as I asked Kairi who confessed. "Oh, Naminé, this is so exciting! So after everyone left my house after the Fourth of July party, Riku told me he liked Xion!" she squealed.

I slumped my shoulders, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Roxas who had confessed. I smiled though, telling myself to be happy for Xion, even if she claimed she 'had no feelings for Riku'. "Really? That's great!" I chirped, and Kairi giggled, "I know! I told him I'd help him out a little, but I need your help, too." I grinned and replied, "Of course, why wouldn't I want to harass my best friend with boys?" Kairi cackled over the other end, making me pull the cell phone away from my ear for a second. "Fantastic! Now when we go bowling tomorrow, how would you feel about us 'accidentally' leaving Xion and Riku at the bowling alley?" I shook my head and chuckled at my friend's brilliance. "Oh Kairi, I knew there was I reason we're friends." I answered.

"Because I'm a genius, of course." She replied. "Yes you are, Kairi, yes you are." "Alright, I have to go; I must inform our other bowlers of the time to show up tomorrow." "Okay, goodbye, my brilliant friend!" After I hung up I took a deep breath through my nose. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? I glanced at my clock, and yawned, it was only nine in the morning, I could sleep for a while longer…

**(~Xion~)**

Kairi woke me up by banging on my door at one in the afternoon, shouting at the top of her lungs. I groaned and sat up in my bed, clumsily wrapped up in my comforter. I awkwardly rolled out of the cocoon I'd managed to wrap myself in with the blanket and I stumbled out of bed. "Kairi, I'm coming! Stop knocking on the damn door!" I shouted and jogged to my front door, threw it open, and glanced at Kairi. "Ah!" she exclaimed and jumped back once she saw me. "Oh, shut up. I'm sure you don't look glamorous as soon as you wake up either." I replied and turned around to go get dressed. "Are you kidding? I'm flawless in the morning." She muttered sarcastically as she followed me in. I brushed my hair out, for once being thankful that I had decided to chop a bunch of my hair off last summer, leaving me with short hair that was oh-so easy to take care of.

After throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top that I was 70% sure was clean, I brushed my teeth and rushed out the door, Kairi trailing me the entire time. "Dang, you got ready in five minutes! That's like a new record!" Kairi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and mounted my moped, and followed Kairi to the bowling alley. Twilight Lanes was always a place lots of us hung out. While most others would argue bowling is outdated and weird, it made it all the more fun for us. During the day it was a modest establishment, always blaring top 40 hits, decent air conditioning and challenges held once a week with prizes offered for whoever could complete the challenge. At night, we had black lights, making the bowling alley much more fun.

When Kairi and I arrived at the lanes, we were the last ones there; I recognized Roxas' sissy car and figured Naminé had walked considering the weather was quite nice today. I parked, and made my way into the establishment. I was met with a blast of cool air and the smell of bowling alley fries as I opened the inner doors. I looked around, and found Roxas, Sora, Naminé and Riku on lane one, the farthest to my left. As I got closer to the group, I could hear them arguing. "Why did you let him do it, he's completely clueless!" Sora muttered to Roxas and Naminé, and Riku snapped, "Sora, who was it who saved your precious Xbox from dying last winter?" Sora sighed and crossed his arms. "Exactly, I can handle a stupid bowling alley set up." Naminé raised her eyebrows and glanced at the TV screen above our lane. Riku had entered three people playing and player 1's name was 'Aaaaa'. I tried to stifle a laugh and failed, and I ended up chuckling quite loudly. Turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at me. "Let's see you do better, princess." He snapped, and I grinned.

I pushed him aside, and hit the 'reset' button. Long story short I was done with the set up in less than three minutes. "There you go, Mr. '_I fixed your Xbox_'." I teased and stepped back. "Shut up." He muttered and glanced at the screen. He squinted for a minute and tilted his head to one side, "Xion, who's 'Alpha Squad Leader'?" I grinned, "Me, of course!" he rolled his eyes, "Blonde 1, Blonde 2, Code Red, Spike Head and…really, Xion?" I laughed along with Sora and Kairi, who had arrived with her bowling shoes then. "'Dude Looks like a Lady'? Nicely done!" Kairi complemented, giving me a high five and earning a glare from Riku. "Oh, lighten up, Riku; you don't actually look like a lady." I said, punching his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever, can we start now?" he asked impatiently. "Sure, Rikenna, pick a bowling ball!" I said cheerily, and this time Roxas, Sora and Kairi started laughing. "I would, however Alpha Squad Leader listed me last, so you go ahead." He said in a very fake voice. I smiled very sweetly at him and, trying to keep the coolness factor of myself going, picked up the first bowling ball I saw.

Unfortunately, the first one I picked up was about three pounds over what I would normally use, and, while trying to make the game more challenging, Roxas had obviously ordered the lane to not have bumpers, so I flung the overweight ball down the lane; it spiraled into the gutter, and left my crowd behind me laughing at me. "Way to go, Alpha Leader!" Roxas exclaimed, and I glared at him. Riku just shook his head at me, staring at me with a conceited smirk plastered across his face. I flipped him off and picked up another ball, this time weighing it carefully before flinging it down the lane, and I watched as it knocked over not two, but three whole pins. I bowed as my friends pretended to clap and be impressed. "Wow, you are obviously a master at this." Riku said sarcastically. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped, and both Naminé and Roxas stepped up to the lane. They looked at each other and Roxas smirked, "Do you want to be Blonde 1 or Blonde 2?" "I believe its ladies first, so go right ahead." Naminé said, and gestured ahead of her. "Oh, haha, very funny." Roxas said sarcastically, leaning in closer to Naminé's face. I grinned a little and glanced at Kairi, knowing very well that Naminé was probably dying inside.

"Fine, go right ahead." She said, taking a step back and sitting on the plastic seat next to mine. I glanced over at her with a knowing grin and she blushed madly and rolled her eyes. Roxas, being the mad genius that he is when it comes to every sport imaginable (seriously, he's good at crocket, who's good at crocket?) bowled a spare, and whooped loudly once he did so. Both Naminé and I rolled our eyes at him while Sora, Kairi and Riku clapped for him. Unfortunately for Roxas, Naminé was gifted in two sports, tennis and bowling. She bowled a strike the first try. Sora pointed at Roxas and laughed while the blond boy glared at his brunette friend. "Get up there, Spike Head, it's your turn!" Roxas snapped, and Sora hopped up, and strolled over to the racks of bowling balls, carefully weighed a couple, and came back with a black and a red one. He laid the black one down and concentrated on the pins at the end of the lane.

He held the ball close to his chest, and stood there for a minute, deep in focus. He stepped back, and rolled the ball down the alley, and I swear he rolled it as slowly as possible, because it felt like we sat there forever waiting for it to hit the pins. It knocked down five of the when it finally got there, though and he turned, and grabbed the black ball, and with much less focus, he flung it down the lane, and it managed to knock off one corner pin before landing in the gutter. He pretended to blow smoke off of his hand and said, "Piece of cake." Kairi grinned at him, and she jumped up out of her chair, and picked up the first pink ball she could find. Kairi, as opposed to Roxas or Naminé, was closer to me in terms of talent in bowling. Translation: she sucked. She grinned as she turned around backwards, faced us, squatted, and granny-shot the ball. The five of us in our seats laughed good-naturedly at her and Sora shook his head with a big grin on his goofy face. She grinned right back, and did the same with the second shot she had. Hey, she got 9 out of the ten pins down.

Riku turned to me before picking up a bowling ball and winked at me. "You're going down, Alpha Leader." I rolled my eyes. "Try me." Sora and Roxas collectively 'oohed' and grinned in anticipation. "Riku picked up the ball and rolled the think down the lane, it knocked over four pins. I smirked at him and he frowned and cracked his knuckles. He then picked up a second ball, and bowled that. It hit five other pins. He had a total of nine, more than me, but not in the lead, which I reminded him of, and he scowled at me. "We'll see, by the end of the round I'll be in first place.

**(~Naminé~)**

At the end of a quite stressful round filled with screaming, chanting and plenty of embarrassing moments, including multiple moments I could add to our list, Roxas and I were tied for first, Kairi was in second, Sora was third, and Xion and Riku were tied for last. It was a stressful last round. As Xion was up to bowl, she was concentrating really hard, I could tell. Her eyes were squinted, focusing on the ten pins down the lane from her, and she slowly brought back her arm, and let go, sending it cruising down the alley. The ball was dead set for the middle of the group of pins, and it hit dead on, sending all of them to the floor. She jumped up, pointing and laughing at Riku, who had crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. She bowled for her last time, knocked down eight, and sat down in a huff.

Roxas stepped up, and winked at me before he grabbed the red bowling ball, and bowled down the lane. He got a strike too. I dropped my jaw, and he smirked at me. He bowled again, and got a seven. I stepped up to the lane, and grabbed my bowling ball. I glanced at Kairi, who nodded at me reassuringly and smiled. It was then that I got an Idea. I smiled, and turned around, and winked at Kairi, and her face lit up. I granny shot that thing, and, to my amazement, I got a strike, too. Xion jumped up, cheering, and Kairi laughed, clapping. Roxas was staring at me in shock, and I winked at him for a change, and I swear I saw pink in his cheeks when I did. Xion shook my shoulders, saying, "Alright, you just have to get above a seven and you win!" I nodded, and took the ball Kairi handed me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and flung the ball down the alley. I squeezed my eyes shut listened. I heard pins crash, and then, silence. "Nam, you did it!" Kairi squealed, and I opened my eyes. I knocked down nine. I turned to Roxas and grinned. He smiled and shook his head.

I sat down right next to him and watched Kairi and Sora bowl. Kairi help her place above Sora by two points. Then, we watch Riku. He too was concentrating, and, to my utter amazement, he bowled a strike too. Xion looked worried, and bit her nail. I watched as he smirked at her, and her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. I smiled to myself, knowing that she did like him, even if she didn't know it yet. Riku flung the ball down the lane for the second time, and he knocked down nine. Roxas and Sora jumped up and cheering, slapping him on the shoulder and whooping. Xion crossed her arms and scowled at Riku who just grinned at her. It was then that I caught Kairi's eye, and she nodded to me. I grinned. "Well, Xion, since you scored the lowest, you get to take all our shoes back." Kairi said, pretending to sound disappointed. Xion rolled her eyes and took Kairi's and my shoes back to the desk.

Sora, from a few feet away, sent Riku, the lowest scoring boy, to take their shoes back. It was then that I realized Sora was in on it too. God forbid him and Kairi working together, the results are always sneaky and terrifying. As soon as the two were busy at the desk, the four of us remaining snuck out the back entrance, and drove to go get ice cream. And to be completely honest, I didn't really feel bad at all. Well, not with Roxas sitting so close to me I didn't.

**(~XION~)**

"But really, you did bowl a good game." Riku told me as we walked back to lane one. "Oh, thanks, Riku, says the guy who beat me!" I snapped and looked to our lane. It was empty. I glanced at Riku, who looked at me with the same quizzical expression that I wore. "Um, did they just leave us?" he asked. I sighed, "Yes, I think so." He glared at the empty lane and shook his head. "This calls for payback." He muttered sternly. I glanced at him, "Payback?" I questioned. "Yes, payback. Like payback that involves toilet paper and forks." He replied deviously. I widened my eyes and grinned, "Riku, my friend, I like the way you think." I said, casually flinging my arm around his shoulder, and he led me out the door. "What do you say you take me to the pizza place down town, I'll pay and we'll plot against them?" He planned out loud. I smiled even bigger. "I think that sounds absolutely perfect!"

**Okay, I know this chapter is teasingly short, but I was super pressed for time, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys review, favorite, etc. I just like it when you do anything with my stories, so do SOMETHING!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: **_**aiko3koutaforever**__**,**_** Light-Sakura, ****Catseriina, **_**InomaCallain,**_** Kuroiikawa, and ****PooperScooper000. ****Thanks for reviewing, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, it's finally summer (again!) And myself, equipped with my Wicked Radio on Pandora, a bowl of cereal and my trusty computer shall write you all another chapter! *insert applause here* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'**

**(~Xion~)**

"Riku, you have to tip her!" I exclaimed as we finished paying our bill at Pizza Hut. "Oh thanks, Xion, because I didn't know that before!" he snapped, looking up from his phone calculator. "Our bill was what, fourteen dollars? Give her three dollars!" he glanced at me, and I could almost see the little wheels of thought turning in his brain. "Okay." He said finally, and left three one dollar bills on the table, and got up with me. "So, how late should we wait to perform our payback?" I asked as we exited the building. "Good question, I'd say after midnight just to be sure." He answered, and we climbed onto my moped. "Alright, hang on!" I exclaimed, throwing on my helmet, and I started the engine up, and drove us to Hy-Vee.

Once we arrived, I parked and trailed Riku into the building, counting my remaining cash I had, mentally noting that I really needed to get a job. I followed Riku back to the toiletries section, and grabbed the first package of toilet paper I could find. "No, no, not that kind!" he scolded and tried to take the package out of my hands. I stepped back and asked, "Why, what's wrong with this kind?" He sighed like the answer was obvious, "That toilet paper is one-ply. We need stronger weapons than that." I raised one eyebrow and slowly set the package back down. "Alright, then let's buy some 84-ply toilet paper!" I said sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes. "Xion, don't you know how toilet paper works?" he questioned, and I started laughing, "No, why, do you?" he sighed and shook his head, but he was grinning, so I grinned too. "We need four-ply." He muttered, looking through the shelves. I crossed my arms and glanced nonchalantly at the rows of white tissue.

Finally, Riku grabbed two packages of ridiculously expensive toilet paper and read the back carefully. I looked to each side of us, making sure nobody was watching us and judging us too much. "Riku, can't we just pick some and go?" I whined. "Patience, Xion, have patience." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the toilet paper. Jeez, this guy was more interested in a package of toilet paper than me. I shook my head and looked around for a Helpful Smile in Our Aisle, but couldn't find one. "Alright, I think we're gonna go with this one." He said finally, and put the other one back, and grabbed several packages of our winner paper. "Finally! Now when we get forks can we just grab any kind?" I asked impatiently. He nodded, "Sure, just make sure you get enough." I picked out the cheapest forks I could find, and walked towards the checkout line. It turned out that Riku paid for the toilet paper, which was nice for me, because that meant more cash for more important things, like ice cream, for example.

After we returned to Riku's house, I called my mother and told her I was going to spend the night at Naminé's house, and Riku and I picked out several horror movies to watch to pass the time. Our first movie was Insidious, and I'm pretty sure Riku was going to kill me if I sang Tiptoe by the Window one more time by the end of the movie. "Xion, would you shut up? I'm going to have dreams about that stupid song now!" he snapped and I laughed and started singing it again. "Not cool, if I have some creepy dream about you singing that, I will kill you." He said, and I stopped and told him, "You could only be so lucky to dream about me!" He sighed and got up, and started to walk out of the room. "No, wait, don't leave!" I said, trying not to laugh. He grinned and teased, "Don't worry, I'm just going to make popcorn, I'll be back soon, my lady." I rolled my eyes and flopped onto him bed, taking his comforter and wrapping it around myself into a lovely blanket nest. Riku came back a moment later, took one glance at me, and laughed. "Funny, you almost look cute, there." He joked, and sat down at the foot of his bed and started the next movie, The Ring.

So long story short, I'd never seen The Ring before, and I'm pretty sure that it permanently scarred me, and I will never again watch anything on TV with a well in it. Riku continually laughed at me throughout the entire thing, and stole my blanket (well technically it was his, but whatever) so that I had to watch the movie. Let's just say that I didn't appreciate that very much. "Riku, give me back the blanket!" I yelled, covering my eyes with my hands. "Oh no, you're not allowed to do that." He exclaimed and hopped behind me and pulled my hands away from my face. "Riku, you jerk!" I shrieked and watched in horror as the scary girl climbed out of the poor guy's TV. I squeezed my eyes shut and used my mad arm muscles to pull Riku's hands, still holding my wrists, over my eyes. He laughed at me, but he didn't move away, which at the moment, I was quite thankful for. Every few seconds I'd move his hands and see if the scene was over, and when it finally was, I flung his hands away and elbowed his ribs. "Ouch! Jeez, what was that for?" he asked, grinning. "You know what you did!" I exclaimed, and jumped off the bed.

"Well I'm sorry, I just wanted my friend to be properly cultured in horror movies, that's all!" he answered, and followed me into his kitchen, where I pulled a couple pudding cups out of his fridge. "So what time is it?" I asked as I shoved a spoon through the top of my pudding cup. Riku glanced at his phone and said, "Its nine, one more movie and we'll have to start loading everything into our duffle bag." I nodded and shoved a spoonful of pudding into my mouth and followed him back up to his room. "How 'bout you let me pick out the next movie?" I suggested, spooning out the last of pudding cup number 1 into my mouth. Riku glanced at me and snorted, "Sure, just don't get pudding all over my DVDs." I rolled my eyes and threw the empty pudding cup at his face. He swatted it away easily and laughed. I glanced through Riku's plethora of horror movies, and found the exact one I was looking for. I help it up to him and his eyes widened, "Xion, I hate you." I just giggled and slipped The Strangers into the DVD slot.

* * *

After The Strangers, it took a good four minutes to get Riku to exit the house with me, for fear of looking our through a window and seeing someone staring back at him. Finally, I got him out of the house and onto my moped, holding the duffle bag. By that time it was almost midnight, and I asked him, "Who's going to be asleep first?" I asked, and he thought about it for a minute. "Probably Naminé." He answered, and I nodded, and as quietly as I could, I drove to her house, parked five houses down from her, and we walked to her yard. I handed him a roll of toilet paper, and told him to get her bushes really good. I unwrapped the first package of forks, and began sticking them, handles up, into her yard. I snickered to myself, and continued until her yard was covered with equally spaced forks. I glanced at Riku, who had just finished TPing her bushes and tree. We nodded to each other and grinned. After Naminé's house, we agreed that Sora and Roxas were most likely to stay up latest playing video games, so Kairi's house was next. Kairi's was by far the largest house, and we took our time, carefully covering her lawn with forks and coating her trees and carefully groomed bushes with toilet paper. I have to say, I was pretty proud of it.

After Kairi's monster house was done, we decided Roxas was our safest bet, and easily forked and TPed his house. Our last house was Sora's, and Riku and I were equally worried that the brunette would still be awake, so we parked on the street over, and snuck through back yards. I crawled along the ground, sticking the forks into the ground as fast as I could. Riku flung our remaining toilet paper over the two trees in Sora's yard, and spread the rest onto the few bushes he had leading up to his front porch. As I army crawled under Sora's front window, something caught my eye. The window that I was crawling under shone in on Sora's living room, which was lit with the glow of the TV. I peered just over the edge of the bushes tentatively, and almost fell onto my butt when I did.

Sora was lying on his couch, his head tilted back, eyes shut, mouth hanging agape. But that was not what shocked me. What shocked me was the fact that his arm was flung over a sleeping red head; her head nestled on his chest, one of her arms draped over his abdomen. I snapped until I caught Riku's attention and motioned for him to crawl over. He crawled up beside me and glanced through the window and widened his eyes. "Well look at that, our little Sora is growing up." He murmured, and grinned slightly. I grinned back at him and pulled out my smart phone, and snapped a picture of the darling little couple, and Riku nodded at me, "Excellent work." I smiled, and looked back at the couple. Kairi began to stir. "Oh shit." I muttered, and Riku and I sprinted all the way to my moped. As soon as we were out of their neighborhood, I started to laugh, and after a moment, Riku joined in. We didn't stop laughing until we got back to his house.

**(~Kairi~)**

The evening had started off good, and gotten even better. After the four of us grabbed some ice cream after leaving Xion and Riku at the bowling alley, We had all went back to Sora's house, and had hung out until Naminé left around ten. Roxas stayed for about another half hour, before leaving as well. Sora and I speculated that he left because Naminé wasn't there anymore. I didn't feel like going home, so I called my mom and told her I was staying late at Naminé's house, and stayed at Sora's. Sora and I ended up lounging on his couch, watching reruns of Friends. I could quote every line out of some of the episodes we watched. Sora just kept shaking his head and smiling. "Kairi is there one episode of this where you couldn't quote at least one line?" he asked as he stretched out onto the couch. I scooted a little closer to him and smiled, "probably not." I grinned, and leaned my head onto his shoulder. As the hour grew later, I felt my eyes start to droop, and I remember being moved slightly and then Sora's arm was around my shoulder. The last thing that I remember before I drifted off was murmuring "I got off the plane" when Rachel said it on the TV, and then I was out.

I woke up about twenty minutes later, feeling Sora's arm flex behind my shoulders. I stirred, and heard something rustle outside. I glanced at Sora, who was still out cold, his mouth slightly open. I smiled, and pulled my arm away from his abdomen. I hadn't realized I had flung my arm across him. I arched my back and rubbed my eyes. "Sora." I whispered, shaking his arm. He groaned a little, and swatted at my hand. I giggled, and told him, "Get up, lazy bum, I have to get home." He sighed, and stood reluctantly. I smiled at him, observing his lopsided hair, and walked to his front door, him trailing me. I opened the door and turned to him, "Thanks for having me, I had a lot of fun today!" he was still very out of it, but nodded and muttered, "Bye, Kairi." And then, he kissed me on the cheek.

I floated home. I was so happy that I didn't even notice anything wrong with Sora's yard. Or mine, for that matter.

**Okay, so this chapter was shorter, but there was a lot of stuff going on during it, so I hope that all balanced out. Alrighty, so thank you, to whomever you are reading this, and I'd sure appreciate it if you'd review/favorite/etc. Okay, have a great day, everyone!**

**Special thanks to: Kuroiikawa, ****Heyyyy101****, **_**Light-Sakura**_**, and aiko3koutaforever, thanks so much for reviewing, guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, readers! I really enjoyed the response I got from the last chapter, each review made me grin a little more. So I hope I keep up the reviewable work and this chapter pleases the audience.**

**Disclaimer: Let's be honest, would the owner of KH be writing fanfics?**

**(~Naminé~)**

The vibration of my cell phone on my arm slowly dragged me out of my slumber the next morning. I groaned, and sat up in bed before answering my cell phone, "What is so important that you decided to call me before noon?" I muttered. "Naminé, we've been attacked and given our payback." I blinked once, not comprehending what Kairi was saying. "W-what?" I mumbled, and started to snuggle back down into the blankets. "Ugh, just look out your window!" she exclaimed, and I sighed, and looked out my window. "I see my back yard." I answered. Kairi groaned. "A window to your FRONT yard, Nam, your front yard!" she snapped, and I sauntered across my house, "Well jeez, you don't have to get all-" I stopped mid-sentence, as I glanced outside, and helplessly observed my yard, pillaged and ruined. "Yeah, I think I CAN be all whatever you were going to say." She answered and I ran down my stairs, and out my front door. "What did they do?!" I questioned, careful to stay on my driveway in fear that I might step on a fork.

"They TP-ed and forked us, Nam, that's obvious." She answered. "Oh, I know what they did! I'm just…stunned. Did they do this to all of us?" I asked. "Yep, Sora says his yard is like this, too. I haven't talked to Roxas but I'm sure his yard is the same way." I glanced out at my yard one more time. "Well, I guess we're even with them now." I said. Kairi sighed and replied, "Yeah, I guess so. I just really don't want to clean this entire yard up." I thought about it for a minute, and suggested, "Kairi! Get Sora to help you!" I heard Kairi laugh. "Naminé that is a great idea! Oh, Nam! I didn't tell you yet! Last night, Sora kissed my hand." She giggled and I smiled. "That's great, Kairi!" I exclaimed, and stopped. Was I not eligible for any of this to happen to me? Xion and Riku obviously spent all of yesterday together, and Sora kissed Kairi's hand. I sighed. "Kairi?"

"Yes, Naminé?" "Why can't Roxas and I ever have any moments like you and Sora or Riku and Xion?" I asked. For a moment I just heard silence on the other line, but finally Kairi answered, "Oh, Nam, I'm so sorry. If I even seem like I'm bragging about Sora and I too much, just say so. I still wish we could be more than friends, but I guess we have these moments mostly because I take the initiative. I'm not scared to ask him to hang out with only me, I'm not nervous to talk to him. And Xion just clouds her feelings with saying her and Riku are 'just friends'. But Naminé you have to be brave! You can't be scared of him, he's just Roxas." I sighed, 'just Roxas' to me was a lot more than that. "I guess you're right…" I trailed off. "How about this, if I ask Sora to help with my lawn, then you ask Roxas to help with yours." she suggested. I gulped and answered, "Sure, I can do it." Kairi giggled, "I know you can." I smiled and was about to tell her goodbye when Kairi exclaimed, "And Naminé?" "Yeah?" "I think Roxas likes you. I really do." I paused for a moment, before saying, "Thanks, Kairi, see you soon." And I hung up without waiting for a reply.

How was I going to get this accomplished?

* * *

It turned out, Roxas called me first, asking if my house had been pillaged as well. When I told him yes, he apologized and I laughed, "Roxas, you shouldn't apologize; it's not your fault! Actually…I need a little help cleaning up my yard, would you maybe want to help me with it?" I asked, and held my breath, waiting for him to laugh at me or tell me no. "Sure, I can help you, that is, if you get me ice cream." I giggled, mostly from relief, and answered, "Sure!" "Oh, and you can't throw the ice cream at me this time!" he exclaimed, and I laughed. "No promises!" I sang, and hung up. I started dancing. Literally, I laughed and started shuffling up and down my hallway. I was careful not to wake up my parents, but after a minute I realized that I had to actually get ready and look presentable when Roxas got to my house. I froze, and thought through all of the clothes in my closet that I thought would be cute. I sprinted down the hallway, and slammed the door to my room and began to pretty myself up.

After running around my room like a maniac, throwing clothes everywhere, I found what I was looking for. White shorts and a sky blue tank top. Excellent. After running a brush through my hair, I brushed my teeth, dabbed a small amount of mascara on, and stopped in front of my straightener. I considered straightening my hair, but decided it would take too long and just flung all of my hair over one shoulder and called it good. I glanced at my reflection, and smiled, presentable, that's what I was. I quietly made my way down my staircase and entered my kitchen, and pulled a gallon of vanilla ice cream out of my refrigerator. I grabbed two spoons, and waited on my front steps until Roxas arrived. While I was waiting, I glanced at my yard and sighed. We'd need a trash bag for this. I stood and went back into my house, searching for our trash bags.

It took me a good couple of minutes to find them, and when I did, I grabbed two and returned to my front yard to find a blond boy holding my tub of ice cream, a spoon in his mouth. When I stepped onto my front porch, he turned to look at me, a guilty look spread across him face. I started laughing. His face just looked so funny, I couldn't help it! I laughed and dropped my garbage bags beside me and pointed at him. After a minute he rolled his eyes and took the spoon out of his mouth. "Come on, Naminé, I didn't look that ridiculous!" he protested and I nodded, "You really did, it was _almost_ cute!" I sputtered and tried to collect myself. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "_Cute_? You thought I was cute?" I stopped laughing. No, rephrase, I stopped laughing and hit the panic button in my brain. My mind started sprinting a thousand miles an hours, trying to come up with any viable excuse to justify calling him cute. I managed to get out the word "Uh" before he started laughing.

"Naminé, I am a man, I am not cute!" my brain calmed down slightly and I laughed nervously. "Then what are you?" I made myself ask. He grinned, "Smoking hot." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Please, Roxas, 'smoking hot' is reserved for models," I answered with a laugh. He raised one eyebrow and asked, "So if I become a model, you'll tell me I'm smoking hot?" I smirked, "Sure, Roxas, if you ever become a model, I'll tell you you're smoking hot. Now take a garbage bag, we have forks to pick up." He smiled at me and took one of the garbage bags from my hand and started picking up forks. "So is your yard as bad as mine?" I asked. "Yeah, I think my yard has more forks, but other than that it's pretty even." I nodded and started to unravel the toilet paper from my bushes. "Actually, I think Sora's house is the worst." He said and I grinned. "That doesn't surprise me, he always has the worst of luck." He laughed, "I guess so, but you know what's really bad luck? When I come over and you give me vanilla ice cream." I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, vanilla is like the ice cream for the boring and non-adventurous people!"

I turned to him and placed my hand son my hips, "Why Roxas, are you saying that I'm boring and non-adventurous?" he glanced up at me and smiled devilishly at me. "I don't know, Naminé, am I?" I squinted at him and inquired, "Remember, who was it that stole a bucket of ice cream from their friends and ran off with it?" he smiled and sighed, "you." I grinned triumphantly, "Exactly, so don't you tell me I'm boring and non-adventurous, mister." I turned around and started picking the toilet paper out of my bushes again when I heard him scoff and asked, "And what will happen if I do?" I turned around and raised my eyebrow again and questioned, "Why Roxas, is that a challenge?" He smirked, set down his garbage bag and said, "I don't know, Naminé, does it sound like one to you?" I took a step towards him and replied with a smile, "It sure sounds like one to me." He took another step towards me and I felt my heart rate rise. He grinned slightly and said, "Then I'll challenge you. Naminé, you're boring." I took another step forward and pointed at him, "Now Roxas you listen here, I'm not boring, I go out on all of your 'brilliant' ideas with you and I am a delight." I finished by poking his chest.

He raised his eyebrow and feigned surprise, "Why, my little Naminé is getting all big and independent!" I rolled my eyes and stood up on my tip toes and leaned in, right in his face and muttered, "Who are you calling little?" His eyes widened a little, this time from actual surprise, and he leaned a little closer. "My mistake, I'm deeply sorry," he murmured, our foreheads touched. I took a deep breath in through my nose and replied, "Very well, you're forgiven." He smiled, and I returned it. This wasn't so bad! I could do this easily! I started to let my eyes drift shut, and just when I expected our lips to meet, I heard a car horn. I glanced to my right, a furious glare on my face. It was Selphie in her convertible, with Xion riding shotgun, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, get it, Naminé!" Selphie shouted, and Xion started laughing. I narrowed my eyes and gave them my best death glare I could muster. They must have actually been frightened by it, because they dropped their smiles and rolled out of my neighborhood quickly.

I sighed, and crossed my arms, "Sorry about them, my friends are crazy sometimes." I muttered, and picked up my garbage bag. We finished our work in silence, and let the ice cream melt.

**(~Xion~)**

"Xion, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Kairi shrieked at me twenty minutes after I interrupted Roxas and Naminé. I flung my hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Come on, Kairi, how was I supposed to know that the two of you had some deep conversation about Roxas ten minutes before that?! All I wanted to do was talk to Roxas!" She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, "It's not even that, it's the fact that you had the nerve to interrupt those two when you and I both know that they love each other!" "Well technically it was Selphie who honked the horn." I said, pointing to Selphie, who was looking over our list of misfortunes, completely disinterested in Kairi's and I's argument. Kairi glared at the back of Selphie's head but continued talking to me. "Yes, but you could have stopped her! Imagine how this affected Naminé!"

And I did feel bad about that. Naminé was my friend and I did ruin a moment that could have been amazing for her. An image of Riku and I popped into my head and I shook my head and grimaced. "You're right, Kairi. In fact, I'll text her right now and apologize. Maybe that'll be enough to get her to perk up." Kairi nodded sternly. "Yeah, she definitely seemed in control of the situation when we turned the corner onto her street." Selphie called from the living room, and Kairi glared at her again, and joined her in the living room. Our list had now collected a good size of two sheets of paper; our most recently added event was our bowling alley and TP-ing shenanigans. Selphie groped for a pen on Kairi's new coffee table (this one was wooden so we couldn't shatter this one) and penned out our running into Naminé's moment. I even jotted in an apology underneath Selphie's entry. I glanced at Kairi and grinned devilishly. I motioned for Selphie to scoot over on the couch, and I started writing.

_July 9__th__:_

_While the brilliant Riku and Xion (also referred to as masters of the universe) were TP-ing the houses of Kairi, Roxas, Naminé and Sora, the pair witnessed an astonishing feat accomplished by one known as Sora. We witnessed Kairi lounging, all snuggled on Sora on his couch; and the funniest part? They were so out of it I don't think they knew what they were doing. Kairi doesn't know Riku and I were watching them through Sora's living room window._

_~Xion_

I handed the list to Selphie to read. She started laughing and glanced at Kairi and shook her head. Kairi squinted at us and ripped the list from Selphie's hands. She read through it and glared at me. "Damn it, Xion, you give me no privacy, do you?!" Selphie and I started laughing again and I shook my head. She smiled slyly at me and replied, "Oh, but Xion, I haven't told you what happened after you guys left." I stopped laughing and inwardly cursed her for always having to know more than me. "Kairi, please tell me?" I whined. "I don't know that I should now." She replied smugly. I groaned, "Kairi, please just tell me?" she smiled, "Then tell me your true, honest feeling for Riku!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Kairi, we're just friends! Our friendship would die if we decided to date. I just want to keep our friendship intact." She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "Oh Xion, you just don't get it," She whispered, but she sat down and started talking and her and Sora before I could ask what she meant, "So after you guys left last night, Sora kissed my hand." She admitted proudly. I smiled and Selphie whooped. "Alright, Kairi! You two are just moving right along, now aren't you?" she grinned at Kairi, who grinned back. I nodded at Kairi, and said, "That's really good for you guys, I'm happy for you." She smiled at me, and said, "Thank you, now I think you should text Naminé." I nodded, and Kairi and Selphie got up and wandered into her kitchen. Just as I pulled out my cell phone to text Naminé, I received a text from Riku:

**From: Riku**

**To: Xion**

**Meet me at the ice**

**Cream shop in Tram **

**Plaza tonight. Don't **

**Be late.**

I smirked and shook my head, before shooting him back a response:

**To: Riku**

**From: Xion**

**We'll see**

I grinned, almost against my will, actually looking forward to our ice cream outing. I sighed and laid back on Kairi's couch. I opened a new message and texted Naminé an apology, and encouraged her to make a move on Roxas. I wasn't really thinking of her though, I was thinking of Riku and I, and I couldn't decide whether I loved it or hated it.

**(~Naminé~)**

Just as Roxas and I finished cleaning my yard, I received a text message from Xion, she apologized for interrupting Roxas and I, and she even told me to go for it with Roxas. I stared at my phone for a moment, surprised that Xion had actually taken the time to think through my situation that much and I smiled. If Xion thought I could do it, then I was probably able to do it. I stood up a little straighter and turned to Roxas, who was tying the top of his garbage bag in a knot. "Hey Roxas?" I called across the lawn. He looked up at me, almost looking surprised. "Yeah, Naminé?" he asked, setting down the garbage bag. I smiled at him and asked, "You wanna have a picnic by the old mansion?" he raised his eyebrows and answered, "Uh, sure, that's fun. Right now?" I nodded and grinned at him. He returned my smile and offered me his hand, "Then shall we go?" he asked in a fake British accent. I laughed and nodded, thankful that my friends got me to do something like this.

**So, it's 11:30 at night and I can't see anything in my room besides my computer screen. Ugh, I need to be done writing for tonight. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Okay, review, favorite, etc. and above all, have a great day!**

**Special thanks to: aiko3koutaforever, **_**InomaCallain,**_**Kuroiikawa,**** Urter, **_**Emo Unfaltering,**_**aru,**** Light-Sakura, and **_**Summonerdagger88.**_** Thanks for reviewing, guys!**


End file.
